Word Factory
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping mostly. Short ficlets or oneshots of Katsuya and Seto.
1. I Love You: K

**For first time readers of this collection: Ignore author's note below and I hope you enjoy them! (or, at least some of them!)**

Because I wanted to take the author note down and when I reread "I love you" I hated how much the halves just DIDNT go together I'm killing two birds with one stone. So the first have is here and the second half is still Chapter 5 (Or now called I Love You Still)

* * *

**I Love You  
**

The first time Anzu told Katsuya "I love you" the _entire_ school freaked out. And especially Bakura and Marik, who had somehow taken Katsuya under their wings to coddle like a little _sister_ (though they denied the sister part and said brother, but the others-Katsuya included, _sometimes_- knew better)**, **freaked out and wanted to know _when_ and _where_ this all took place.

Especially, with the way Katsuya made like a tomato and turned red.

Seto, who had been (secretly) dating the blonde (and still was), did not kindly to this either. Especially since he, himself, had not grown the balls to tell the puppy he loved him.

At least until Anzu explained her self once Katsuya had excused himself to the nurses office (which was actually more normal for him to go to than the bathroom, much to Seto displeasure).

"I don't _love_ him love him. I love him like a friend. Its just _so cute_ the way he turns red and runs away!"

Which was absolutely true. Especially in Seto opinion. However, it was also _un_cute, in this dysfunctional kind of way. Something about it-despite the way it made him horny- twisted Seto's stomach. Why would Katsuya react so _violently_ to someone telling him they cared?

Three weeks later, it still bothered Seto, but now Anzu wasn't the only one doing it. Bakura and Marik had taken up on it to, not nearly as much as Anzu, but when they could catch Katsuya especially off guard (because he reacted the most violently then), they would strike.

Like now.

Katsuya sat at his desk doing his Math homework so he could go to work at peace tonight, ignoring the chills down his spine from Seto's lustful stare at his back. He was almost too afraid to stand up because he was a hundred percent _sure_ Seto would start staring at his ass and undressing him with those dead gorgeous cobalt, newborn-baby blues. Just looking into those eyes made Katsuya melt!

And the way they stared at him last night as Seto held him close-! Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He had to calm down! Someone might hear his heart!

Bakura sat down in front of him, turning the loose chair from the desk around so he could face Katsuya.

Katsuya smiled, enjoying Bakura's company. He wished he could sit with Seto though, but they haven't told _anyone_ about their relationship. Not even Mokuba knew. Seto and him had decided in the beginning that they would make sure things were absolutely serious before they put the downfall on anyone. And if the paparazzi got wind, they couldn't go to anyone important to them for information.

"Hey, Retriever," Bakura said, setting his on his palm, his elbow resting parallel to it on the desk. Katsuya sighed. He may not like the names, but he knew they were in endearment and really couldn't fight them.

"Yeah?"

Bakura stared at him seriously for a moment, and Katsuya was almost afraid Bakura had found out about him and Seto. Bakura found out a lot of things, he was very attentive. He found out that Katsuya was being abused, and no one else had noticed! No one else still had! Not even Seto, whom he slept with multiple times! They all just thought he really got into all those fights. He did get into fights, but not that many!

"I love you."

Katsuya sat for a moment, feeling the same interrupted electricity from Seto's eyes he always felt when any of his friends told him, before he mimicked the coloring of a red fire engine and started to splutter.

What was _wrong_ with these people!

"I-Ba-I-! Bakura!" He squealed indignantly, standing. "Wha-! I-I-! Just, _Bakura!_"

Bakura smirked, and looked away a second then back before leaning forward and motioning Katsuya to lean down. Quietly he whispered, "Ya might wanna sit, your secret _boyfriend_ ya have yet to tell us about is staring very predatory at your fine ass."

Katsuya squeaked again and plopped down faster than a greedy lottery winner collecting his money. "How long have you known? And do the others? We haven't even told Mokuba!"

Bakura humphed at looked lamely at Katsuya's half finished paper. "Marik knows. An' for a while. Don't know how long _you two_ have been going at it like rabbits...well, yeah. I do, but I don't know how long this _thing_," Katsuya actually flinched when Bakura said 'thing' with such brotherly disdain, "has been goin' on."

Katsuya mumble 'my birthday' under his breath only loud enough for Bakura to barely hear. Bakura froze and looked at Katsuya before standing.

"_Eight months!_" He exploded, "Really? Eight fucking, goddamn _months_, and you're still scared! What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?"

"I-I-We-!"

"And you know what?" Bakura explained, cutting him off. Katsuya shook his head and shrunk back, "I LOVE YOU!"

And then Bakura left the classroom. To find Marik to tell him, Katsuya assumed.

It still didn't stop the embarrassed, confused, _happy_ feeling he felt. A feeling that like to make itself know by coloring Katsuya's face and making him sputter indigently again and frazzle his brainly functions.


	2. For the Love of Roaches: K plus

I felt like there were too many arachnophobia fics....so roaches!

**For the Love of Roaches **

Katsuya could deal with a lot of things. Gore, gross smells, vomit, snakes, rats, mice, _spiders_. He could deal with those. Those were _nothing, _but there was one thing that still sent chills up his spine and goosebumps over his skin.

Roaches.

He knew they were harmless. Especially more so than the brown recluse he'd killed for _Bakura_ last friday. He figured it might be a psychological thing from his father. When drunk enough, bored enough, with the right tool (a _lovely_ three-inch or so roach) his father would find an apex of pleasure _torturing_ Katsuya with it. He'd be prompted to _feed_ it Katsuya, or drop it down Katsuya's shirt or pants--he'll never forget the feel of it squirming inside his underwear-- or when mad, even squish it against Katsuya's skin watching Katsuya squirmed and cry trying to get away.

The nightmares from it never stop.

Katsuya was glad he had emancipated himself from the man when he was sixteen, though the man did it less recently than in Katsuya's traumatized younger years, Gods knew what the man would come up with. His father, when driven, could be extremely creative.

Or it could just be roaches just looked _gross_.

Either way, Katsuya feared them. Like the one that had fallen off the ceiling onto its back on Katsuya's desk.

Which is why Katsuya was standing on Seto Kaiba's empty desk, being laughed at by the rest of the class and especially by Bakura and Marik.

"Not the tough guy now, huh Retriever?"

"NOTNOWBAKURA! GETIT!"

"It's just a harmless _roach_ Katsuya," Bakura mimicked, recalling the blonde's mocking words from the Friday before when the blonde held no mercy for making fun of him being afraid of a spider.

"JUSTGETITPLEASE!"

Marik slapped a hand on Bakura's shoulder and grinned at Katsuya, "At least Bakura had a reason to be afraid. Spiders can be poisonous."

"I'LLNEVERMAKEFUNOFITAGAIN! PLEASEPLEASE_PLEASE_ JUST. GET. RID. OF. IT."

"What are you two doing to Jou?" Ryou asked, walking in the room with the the rest of the crew-- Atemu, Yugi, and Malik-- and looking at Katsuya's genuinely terrified face. "Jou, why are you standing on the desk?"

"A roach?" Yugi asked, pointedly knowing the fearful look in Katsuya's eyes. He'd seen it before once when Katsuya was boredly hanging out of the Game Shop and a roach scurried past. He'd hate to admit it, but he had even laughed at Katsuya then, but Katsuya didn't really remember him laughing once he had killed the roach.

Katsuya nodded violently, pointing to it crawl back and forth to the edges of the desk. "Get it, Yug'? Please?"

"Jou," Atemu said, "Is it not just a ro--"

_SLAP!CRUNCH_

The murmering and giggling classroom went silent as Kaiba slid his shoe back on and took the paper towel he'd been holding and wiping the remains of the defenseless roach off Katuya's desk. "There. Now quiet, Mutt."

Katsuya stared in awe and slowly slid off Kaiba's desk. He quickly checked the ceiling for more roaches before sighing and glomping Kaiba. "I never thought I'd say this, but Seto Kaiba, you are the best!"

Kaiba froze, as did the rest of the classroom as they watched the small rival hug the bigger rival almost affectionately. Slowly, Kaiba pulled awkwardly away.

"Don't get me wrong, _Mutt,"_ Kaiba spat, despite the dust of color on his cheeks, "One, I needed my desk. Two, Masters are supposed to control their Mutts, as it was all I was doing."

Katsuya froze now, taking in the information, just a bit slower than usual. He lowered his chin and hid his eyes with his bangs. "You....You bastard!" And promptly, Katsuya dug his heal into Kaiba's slick dress shoe. "Fuck you! Calling me a dog!"

"OWCH!"

Katsuya walked out of the classroom, but not before turning around and flicking everyone off first, "And it goes to the rest of ya too!"

Yugi sighed and shook his head, walking after Katsuya. "I'll go do damage control."

The rest nodded in agreement.


	3. Harder Better Faster Stronger: Teen?

Sooo.....yeah. I'm not the only one who thinks this song sounds like sex, right?

By the way the songs by Daft Punk, not me.

**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

"...._Harder, better, faster, stronger--*beat beat beat beat*----"_

Katsuya dropped his chips, hearing the lyrics. His face, normal before, turned a brilliant red as the words repeated. Yugi looked at Katsuya, knowing the bottomless pit to never be one to just _drop_ his food. Katsuya was surprisingly graceful for as clutzy he could be, and that grace mostly came in when he had food he was walking around with.

"You alright, Jou?"

Katsuya blushed harder and looked at Yugi who had been sweeping the shop, waiting for their boyfriends to come. Atemu had gone to a Duel Monsters convention while Seto had made off to a business meeting ending around the same time not too far from the shop.

Quickly he crouched down and started to pick up his chips, "Y-yeah!" he squeaked.

Yugi blinked. Something was definitely up with his blushing friend. "Are you sure?" He paused, listening to the song, "Do you not like this song?"

"T-tha's not it, Yug'. Its awright."

Even with his friend's okay, Yugi still felt like something was off."Are you sure, Jou?"

Katsuya just awkwardly, and quickly, nodded and put the chips on the counter. There was something definitely up with Katsuya. He'd _never_ just leave food alone like that. "Y-yeah."

"...._Harder, better, faster, stronger--*beat beat beat beat*----"_

The bells on the door jingled as Seto walked into the shop. Katsuya jumped and Yugi was convinced it he had nails he'd be attached to it. What had Katsuya so jittery?

"Katsuya, what are you...." Seto began but slowed as the lyrics repeated themselves. "Well, this sounds awfully familiar."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, setting the broom aside.

"Well," Seto said and the door jingled again. Atemu was back and looking tired. "It's the same exact thing Katsuya shouted last night as I ramm--"

"SETOKAIBA!" Katsuya screeched, "YOUCANSLEEPONTHECOUCHTONIGHTIFYOUCONTINUETHATSENTANCE!"

Yugi blinked, now also turning a bright red. Well, Kaiba always did have a lack of filter... Atemu blinked also, confused, but highly aware of two blushing submissives. Decidedly, he was too tired to figure out why. "I'm going to bed, Yugi."

Yugi slowly nodded, but stared at the other couple. "Good night."

Atemu raised a brow, half expecting Yugi to throw a fit about a shower or not eating like he usually did. He shrugged though, too exhausted to care. People of the future were weird.


	4. Rainbows: K

I saw a rainbow. 'Nuff said.

Oh, and my statistics are made up, so don't believe them....I just couldn't find the real ones....

**Rainbows  
**

Seto sighed. He needed to apologize. He and Mokuba had gotten in a really bad brawl, and it _was _his fault. Mokuba _was_ fifteen and_ did_ deserve more freedom and _should _be given the freedom to do whatever he wanted, _not_ what Seto wanted.

Even if Seto thought Photography was a poor job choice. There was only a three percent chance of becoming any good and making a real name for himself, and helping out at Kaiba Corp. as Vice President was much, much more statistically sound.

Seto was a statistics person. He liked good statistics.

But Mokuba was still his own person--as the younger of the two pointed out very vehemently during their spat-- and deserved to be treated as much and allowed to at least try something on his own for himself for once.

It still didn't settle well with Seto's stomach. It just didn't sound _safe_. He knew taking risks could be good. They could be really really good, but they could also be _really_ bad. He didn't want Mokuba hurt.

Especially like the way he was when Seto made him start to cry. Mokuba didn't deserve it, and Seto knew it. Seto _felt_ it in the way his heart was clenched and his gut twisted.

Hence, he needed to apologize. Bad.

He sighed again and stopped at Mokuba's door--finally, after pacing in front of it for the past half hour contemplating what to say and how to go about this. He was a business man...a cold hearted one too. He had _no_ idea what to do. He lifted his knuckles, ready to knock. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and moved his hand.

There was a click. Seto stopped, his tight knuckles so close to the door they could kiss it. But that click was of the window opening. He'd heard it every time Mokuba was sick, because every time, Seto would open the window so he could get fresh air.

"_Jou!" _Seto could hear Mokuba whisper harshly and as if in shock, "_Wha--? How did you get up here? We're on the second floor!"_

"Well," Jou said, nonchalant and as if he wasn't doing something Mokuba might get in trouble for, "Dere was a tree, and it has a ledge around da mansion. I climbed da tree t' the ledge and spida' walked."

"_Shh!"_ Mokuba scolded, "_Seto might walk by and hear you!_"

"Yeah? Well, I'd love t' give the asshole a piece of my mind!"

Seto blinked, confused. What was the mutt doing here? Where was the rest of the Geek Squad? Not far behind? Or did they even know? What did the mutt know?

Seto needed to know.

They spoke again, but so soft that Seto couldn't hear it, even when he put his ear to the door. Slow and careful he put his hand on the knob and spun it, and he opened the door, just a crack, and quiet enough not even a rabbit could hear it.

"_What are you going to draw?_" Mokuba whispered.

"_You'll see,_" Jou replied. Seto looked through the crack, watching Mokuba hand colored pencils to the blonde, who took them happily and sat at Mokuba's desk.

Seto bet the personified dog was going to draw something stupid, like a stick-figure of Seto being killed in some obnoxious, brutal way. Complete with red blood everywhere.

He was using the red colored pencil right now.

Seto saw Mokuba watch, curious, with a confused expression. Eight differently colored pencils later, the expression didn't change. It did get worse when Jou handed him the paper though. "Here," the blonde said, looking proud.

"You draw like a five-year-old."

Jou pouted--cutely, Seto noted. And he didn't think so just because he had a crush on the mutt...it was just _mostly_ because of it. "I was tryin' ta do somethin' nice. I know it ain't as good as your pictures ya take."

"Not even that," Mokuba said and silently stared at the picture before turning it around to Jou. Seto's brow furrowed looking at the poorly drawn rainbow bridging from cloud to cloud. "But why a rainbow?"

Jou smiled at him, and Seto ignored the way his heart skipped a beat. "'Cause."

"' 'Cause' why?"

"To show you."

"To show me what?" Mokuba's voice raised a bit, frustrated. Seto assumed it was from Jou's lack of straight answers. Mokuba never liked beating around the bush, that's why Seto thought he'd make a great business man.

"The clouds."

Again Mokuba's brow furrowed and he turned the picture back around to look at it. "What do you mean?"

Jou leaned back, smiling and content. "Ya know that a rainbow is just the sun reflectin' offa raindrops? So ya literally can't have a rainbow wit'out rain. The clouds though, they block da sun, even so there's sometimes a rainbow on a cloudy day, 'cause a ray will of broken through and reflected off the raindrops."

Seto and Mokuba looked at the paper, both taking it in. Seto from the door, Mokuba right in front of Jou.

"The forecast for your home today is real cloudy it sounds like. There was even a thunderstorm I'm surprise I didn't hear before ya called me, the way ya described it. Rain and all. But there'll be sun soon. Makin' rainbows."

Mokuba stayed silent, still looking at the picture. He looked up, glossy eyed a Jou. "You're such a dork. I don't know why Seto calls you the 'Geek Squad'. You're a dork. A really, really big dork."

"Who loves ya like a lil bruddar."

Mokuba smiled, and somehow Seto felt like a little bit of weight had been lifted off of him. Which him, Seto didn't know. It could be him or his brother, but there was definitely weight lifted.

"I love you too, Jou." Mokuba leaned forward and hugged Jou, who had started sputtering when Mokuba had replied the way he did. Red faced and everything, Jou still returned the hug full force. "You're the best."

"Yeah...remember that next time I do somethin' stupid." Mokuba laughed and Jou spoke up again, "You're brother cares for ya. A lot. I can see where he's comin' from when he says it's not good t' become a professional photographer." Mokuba's shackles rose, ready to retort, but Jou raised his hand and continued, "but he'll come around. Take 'im wit' ya once, when ya go t' da park t' take pics. He'll see how happy ya are doin' it and it'll change his mind. All he wants is for ya t' be happy in da end. He knows Kaiba Corp.'ll keep ya with a good income, and since he's ain't good with showin' emotions, he thinks given ya money or what ya want is a way of doin' it.

"All he wants is for ya t' hug him and tell him ya love 'im and he's da best."

Mokuba looked at Jou, and Seto closed the door. He'll give Mokuba an hour or so before he crashed their party.

---THREE MONTHS LATER---

Seto frowned. He couldn't believe he did that.

He toed off his shoes and dropped his school bag and laptop case on the floor. Not caring for the first time since forever.

How could he just go to Jou, who just sat there looking _cute_ and _innocent_ and just kiss him? The look on Jou's face was priceless, yes, and the feeling Seto got just before regret was stimulation to his testosterone, but afterward he couldn't even stay and see how Jou felt! He was too chicken!

He sighed. He'd hear about this from Mokuba later. It seemed he and Jou were pretty buddy-buddy best friends. Especially since all the others in the Geek Squad had their signifigant others now.

Stepping into the kitchen he went to the refrigerator. He needed a bottle of cold water his throat was so dry. What was he thinking? Really! He felt like such a freakin' incompetent _moron_. He closed his eyes and opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle and opening it.

Taking a swig, he let the door swing shut.

He stopped for a moment looking at the fridge. On the door was taped the pathetically drawn rainbow Jou had made for Mokuba. As soon as Jou had left that night (and Seto had straightened everything out) Mokuba instantly taped it there.

The lines weren't straight and at points some of the colors were thicker that others...but Seto's anxiety eased.

It would be okay, and Seto knew this because the sun would shine through clouds to reflect off raindrops to make rainbows soon.


	5. I Love You Still: T

Okay, Just putting it out there, I'm an NCIS _freak_. It (to me) is the _best_ show in the entire world! Now, you might be wonder why the _hell_ is this girl talking about NCIS? Well, let me explain.

I have a really big (read: _HUGE_) crush on McGee...He's sooooooooooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooo**oooooooooooooooooo**_**oooooooooooo **cute! Okay, maybe not _that_ cute, but he's still pretty damn cute. Either way, I haven't really done a shortlet her that involves more than crushes so yeah.

Well, that and last Tuesday's episode left me _insane_ and now I'm just venting. I mean, it was totally crazy! With Gibbs and Dean and Bell and STUPIDBITCH!Lawyer lady and Abby and Pedro! IDON'TKNOWWHATTODOWITHMYSELF!

If you're with me on this, high five cause I just won the X and Os thing on the NCIS facebook. If not...well here's the next chapter at least...

_**Ultrasuperduper important disclaimor:**_ Okay, I mean absolutely _NO_ offense to anyone writing this fic. I didn't do research because I'm admittedly lazy and have no idea where to even begin. Abuse is _mentioned_ and I attempted the psyche one _might_ have (I'm not sure if its right or not, I don't know of anyone I know being abused) being abused. So if I offend you I am allmyheart!sorry.

By the way YOU PEOPLE NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES! I'M DYIN' HERE!

* * *

**I Love You Still  
**

Seto frowned, watching Katsuya's ass wiggle as the blonde made popcorn. They weren't going to watch a movie- they always made Seto too twitchy, having to sit there and let his brain rot- but Katsuya would make popcorn and they'd share a bowl or two and just talk. That was it. And Seto enjoyed every minute of it. Not that it seemed that Katsuya minded it either.

And the way Katsuya's face would light up with some of the things he talked to Seto about! Sometimes there was nothing better.

But he was worried about the blonde's favoring of his left leg. He also wondered what was with Bakura and Marik in class today. He figured Bakura knew, and had a slight feeling so did Marik (they guarded his puppy like guard dogs themselves, Seto would have been surprised if they hadn't!) and Seto was sure Katsuya had told him how long, but both had been glaring at him after lunch when Bakura had talked to Katsuya.

More so, he still didn't understand why Katsuya reacted so much to 'I love you'.

Katsuya came back to the little table they had in the kitchen to eat at when there wasn't a bunch of guest. The dining room was too big for any less then five people. He grabbed a couple pieces of popcorn and sat down across from Seto, who was still frowning.

"What wrong?"

"You."

Katsuya blinked and Seto could see the terror in those precious, brown puppy eyes. Seto reached up, cupping Katsuya's face. "I care about you, believe it or not. I want to know why you act so violently to your friends 'I love you's."

Katsuya froze a second. Seto gave it to him, hoping the boy would open up. It _had _to do with his family. Katsuya always changed the topic when Seto mentioned his parents. Seto didn't want to push the subject and ultimately push the boy away, but he was _curious_, damnit. He want to know.

Katsuya looked down, his eyes glossing over as if ready to cry. Seto heart broke and he readily-even if it only took a millisecond- dropped his hand and changed the subject. The twist his stomach got from the look in Katsuya's hurt so much he couldn't bare it. "So you told Bakura how long?"

Katsuya shook his head, but then nodded before shaking his head again. "Ya don' have ta change the subject...I talked t' Bakura later and he said I should probably warn ya. Or start easin' into it...but there ain't much to ease into."

Seto frown, standing. "One second," he said, looking into Katsuya eyes and just _knowing_ this was going to be a horrible story. "I'll be right back."

And he was. With tissues and a puppy stuffed animal he had bought Katsuya as a joke and they left here. Katsuya liked to sleep with it here when he spent the night. Mokuba, who was at a friends for the night, always asked about it, but Seto never gave him a straight answer.

Despite the usual of having the popcorn bowl on the table, and the fact it was still full and barely touched, he put it on the counter, replaced it with the tissues and slid a chair next to Katsuya. "Alright."

Katsuya looked at him and fidgeted, obviously trying to look for a way to explain whatever it was. "I...I don't want ya to hate me. It's always my fault. I deserve it. But I really don't want ya to hate me. I really really like you."

Seto blinked, and frowned. "Very little could make me hate you, Katsuya. Even then, I don't believe I would fully hate you. Does it have something to do with my brother?"

Katsuya shook his head.

"Well, then, there's isn't anything that can make me hate you...I'll be mad if you were dating me for money from a rival company."

Again, Katsuya shook his head.

Seto sighed and his face softened. "What do you deserve then, Puppy? What do you possible think would make me hate you?"

Katsuya fidgeted with his fingers, lowering his chin and blocking his eyes from Seto's with his bangs. "Please don't hate me..." He whispered.

"I'm not going to," Seto reassured, patting Katsuya's thigh. The blonde felt very strongly about this, and it worried Seto. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ should have his puppy so insecure and afraid. He _loved_ him despite not being able to tell him. Maybe now might be the right time to tell him? "I love you."

Katsuya looked up, that infamous red color and shocked. A tear, despite Seto's tries to stop it, sparkled down his golden face over the light freckles that you had to be intimately close to see. "I-Seto-I-! Me-! I lo-love yo-ou to-oo," Katsuya tried to reply but instead he focused on trying to hold back his sobs.

Seto's heart broke and he immediately reached up to wipe the tears off Katsuya's face, but there just came more. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you now!" Katsuya sobbed, "It's all my fault anyways! You'll hate me!"

Seto panicked. "I just told you I _love_ you! How could I hate you!"

"Because it's all my fault my dad beats me!"

Seto froze, one hand in the tissue box, the other on Katsuya's shoulder trying to comfort him. He...lost it. Not in the control kind of way, but the thought kind of way. His mind, usually fully function went completely blank.

"Oh God! See! You do! I'll leave now!"

Seto immediately grabbed the blonde as he tried to stand up and brought him into a crushing hug, but the blonde whimpered and he loosened it. "I don't hate you, Katsuya! I couldn't hate you for that! I don't even dislike you for it! I _still_ love you!"

Katsuya whimpered a bit more, but not in pain, "R-really?"

Seto didn't hesitate, there was no need to, "Yes, really. I however am not fond of your father."

"But I deserve it!" Katsuya defended, "I didn't pick up the empty beer bottles before I went to bed!"

Seto blinked, and leaned back enough to lift up Katsuya's shirt to the usual bruises. "None of these are from fights? And your leg? Are they all from your father?"

Katsuya nodded, weakly trying to pull his shirt back down. He didn't like it when Seto insisted on taking it off when they had sex, especially if the lights were on, and he _really_ didn't like it now that Seto knew where the bruises were really from.

Seto grabbed his head and smashed their lips together. "You _don't_ deserve it, Puppy. _No one_ deserves to be bruised by their parent's hand. Especially not like this! This is child abuse, Katsuya!"

Katsuya vehemently shook his head, and cried softly, barely audible, "_I _deserve it."

Seto cupped his wet face and kissed his forehead. "Listen to me, I've had to coax you more than enough to know you're ashamed of your bruises which means you unconsciously know that it's _wrong_. Don't think that it's right. Now, would you like to go in the morning to get your things or now? You only have those two choices. Or you don't need to get anything, I'll buy you everything new."

Katsuya blinked, confused, and puffy faced. Seto may have adored Katsuya, but not even the love of his life's face looked cute when it was puffy, red, and twisted with tears and sobs. "What?"

"I will _not_ have you stay there any longer. We _will_ go to Social Services tomorrow, we _will_ have a doctor check you over, and we will possibly sign you up for therapy eventually. And you _are_ moving in with me as soon as humanly possible. We'll tell Mokuba we're dating and you can tell...the Geek Squad, but we won't tell anyone, _besides Social Services_, about you being abused unless you'd like to share that information yourself."

Katsuya opened his mouth to protest he _was not_ abused but Seto cut him off. "If it weren't you wouldn't feel like it was your fault."

Katsuya looked wide eyed at him, still crying, but no longer sobbing. He hiccuped once and looked away, "But I know my da loves me. He can't be hittin' me for no reason."

Seto shook his head. Getting Katsuya to admit that he was _abused_ would be a serious task, but not one Seto was unwilling to go through if it meant helping Katsuya. "He may love you, but it it is _wrong_ to hit you like that. He shouldn't get so mad that he sprains your ankle."

"But-"

"There are no buts, Katsuya. Tomorrow," Seto took a tissue and wiped Katsuya's nose as the blonde sniffled, "we will do what I told you we'll do. I see if I can make an arrangement for Mokuba to stay at his friends for another day or two, okay?"

Katsuya hesitated. Not really sure. He really _did_ believe it was his own fault and Seto couldn't be more angry at the man who made _his_ puppy feel that way if he rampaged right into the mansion, drunk and beating Katsuya in front of his face.

Okay, maybe he could get more mad.

Seto took a deep breath and released. He needed to be calm and stay calm for Katsuya. He had to take care of the poor blonde. Though, he was slightly mad Bakura or Marik never did anything about it, but Seto figured it was their streets natures. Still no excuse, but the only logical explanation for it. They _adored_ Katsuya.

"Lets go to bed," Seto said finally. He looked at the clock. Almost midnight, the talking had taken longer than it had seemed. It was a lot to take in too.

"Umm..._h'cup..._Set'?" The blonde sniffled, allowing Seto to pull him up.

"Yes, Puppy?" Seto soothed, brushing his fingers through Katsuya's hair and winced when he felt a clumpy spot that was more than likely from blood. He wondered if Katsuya had a concussion, but the smaller boy didn't seem any different than usual. Should he take him to a doctor sooner? "Did you hit your head?"

"A little," Katsuya confessed and quickly added, "I didn't hit it hard enough for a concussion. I've had one b'fore, I know what it's like."

Seto wasn't happy with it, but after a small pause Katsuya continued what he was saying before.

"Ya asked why I get so flustered when people tell me they love me...well, I don't remember da last time someone did. Shizuka used to say it, but she's not talked t' me much 'cause of Ma. Ma never said it, and Da stopped after she left."

Seto looked at Katsuya and deep into those ridiculously puppy like, brown eyes. He loved him _so_ much, he couldn't describe it. But he figured he try. Katsuya had already heard him say it once tonight, but now, after his confession, maybe the blonde angel would take it a little more to heart.

"I love you."

* * *

Again:_**Ultrasuperduper important disclaimor:**_ Okay, I mean absolutely _NO_ offense to anyone writing this fic. I didn't do research because I'm admittedly lazy and have no idea where to even begin. Abuse is _mentioned_ and I attempted the psyche one _might_ have (I'm not sure if its right or not, I don't know of anyone I know being abused) being abused. So if I offend you I am allmyheart!sorry.

On another, more heartbroken note:

INEEDMY_NEW_~NCIS~NOW!

Oh, and UPDATE YOUR STORIES TO HELP ME FIND MY SANITY...I lost it somewhere...


	6. Purses: K

I read a joke sp **read this**:

As the bus pulled away a woman had realized that she had left her purse on her seat. Later she called the company and was relieved to find that the bus driver had found her bag. When she went to pick it up several off-duty bus drivers surrounded her. One man handed her the purse, a two page written report, and a box full of the contents of her purse. "We're required to inventory lost purses and wallets," the bus driver explained, "I think you'll find everything there."

As she started to put her belongings back in her purse, the man continued, "I hope you don't mind if we watch. Even though we all tried, none of us could fit everything into your purse and we'd like to see just how you do it."

Disclaimer: That joke isn't mine.

* * *

**Purses**

Yugi, Ryou, Atemu, Honda, and Bakura all watched as Anzu filed quickly through her purse. Unable to find what she need, she turned her bag upside down and poured the contents all over her desk. Quickly, she grabbed the tiny, folded piece of paper and looked at them.

"I gotta go before Sai leaves! Can you put everything back into my purse?" And without waiting for an answer she turned and ran out the door, "Thanks!"

The five men looked at the millions of little things scattered in front of the tiny pink bag.

"It...can't be too hard?" Yugi said, walking over and examining the lip glosses, pens, tampons, and many other things that were there. "She fit them in there."

"That's true..." Honda said, and grimaced, "I don't know how though."

Yugi, being the brave soul he was, went first, trying to stuff all the contents back in. He only got half of it in.

"Let me try," Atemu said, quickly dumping the bag out again and trying to squeeze it all back in. he got in more than Yugi, but not much.

They looked at Ryou, Honda, and Bakura.

"Fine," Bakura said, huffing indignantly. he took hold of the tampon and shove it in followed by everything else he could.

He couldn't do it either.

Ryou stepped up next, dumping the contents everywhere before looking at them and trying to find away to go about it before starting. He got farther than everyone else, but still couldn't fit everything in with Anzu's large wallet.

They looked at Honda. He shook his head and held his hands up defensibly. "No way! There's no way I'm touching the contents of a girl's purse!"

"Stop being such a bastard, Moneybags!"

"It's not my fault you're such a mutt, Mutt."

The group looked at the two entering. Katsuya, who had ran to the bathroom as soon as the lunch bell rang, and Seto, who had just arrived from presumably a business meeting. The CEO hadn't been there all morning.

"Hey, Jou," Honda called to the blonde who stomped in before the businessman, "Try putting all this," he pointed to the contents, "In this." He pointed to the purse.

Jou shook his head. "You guys are dumbasses. Do it yourselves."

"Hey! I bet you _can't_ do it!" Honda challenged, "That's why you won't!"

"Like hell I can't! I just don't want to!"

Seto stared at everything before looking at the four not fighting. "Motous...were you unable to do this?"

Both Atemu and Yugi nodded. Deciding this would finally be something that he could defeat his rival in, he put down his briefcase and walked over to the desk before trying.

Four times.

"I don't understand! This shouldn't be so hard!" The CEO exclaimed and dumped everything back onto the desk and giving up. "This is ridiculous. I don't have time to waste on this!"

Katsuya turned around, ready to say something to that when Anzu walked back in and looked at them. "Why haven't you put everything back in my bag yet?"

The others mumble before she tilted her head and place her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you ask Jou to do it?"

They all looked at the blonde who shrugged, "I told them to do it."

Anzu shook her head and pointed to her purse, "Jou, go do it."

Katsuya frowned, but sighed, watched by the entire group plus Seto. "Fine."

"No everyone watch," Anzu said and they all did as Katsuya neatly filed _everything _away.

"How did you do that!" Yugi asked, eyes full of amazement.

Katsuya shook his head and shrugged. "Practice, I guess."

Seto frowned though, looking at the purse fiend herself. "Why didn't you just show the rest of the Geek Squad yourself?"

Anzu looked at him then the rest of them, then shrugged . "Because...I can't do it either."


	7. Dick Head: T plus?

I...wanted something in Kaiba's POV...

* * *

**Dick Head**

There was a new student, a recent transfer from another school two counties away. He was red haired -red like a fire hydrant - with conceited blue eyes and a strong attitude and build. A son of some sort of high-end businessman. Someone like me, except I, myself, was a businessman and I was like some sort of honorary member of the Geek Squad in some sort of twisted way.

It could be because my boyfriend was in it.

Either way, there was the new student who was just as stuck up as me and even more intolerable. He got on Katsuya's nerves more than I did, and that was saying something. Katsuya may have been my boyfriend, but he still gets mad at me when I act like a cold hearted jerk to anyone. But like I said, this guy was worse, and Katsuya _did not like him_.

Thank Blue Eyes.

And so now, here I was. Outside the classroom, I stood, listening to Katsuya's much-too-talented-for-his-own-good-sometimes mouth ramble on about how much of a jerk the student-Run, Ran, Rain, Ranarou...whatever his name was-was being. Even after a few months, it was still weird not to be on the other end of the conversation.

"There's only _one _person allowed to act like dickhead! And That's fucking _Kaiba_! You have no right to act like a dickhead!" Katsuya exclaimed. I assumed that his hands were thrown dramatically over his head, like they always were when he got heated-mad.

"Oh! And what makes him so special? Because he knows how to fuck your properly? Because he's got you trained like his personal little bitch?"

My suitcase slipped from my fingers, and a swear I saw red. No one, _no one_, talks to _my_ puppy like that! I growled, slamming the door open and ready to strike.

"No! I'm not a dog! He's '_special_' because he's the only dickhead I know with his head up his ass!" Katsuya exclaimed, stopping me in my wayward attack. "I find the situation hilarious!"

Admittedly, when he put it that way, I found the situation comical myself. Katsuya had a sexy ass-a really _really _sexy ass, but such a round-a-bout way of thinking. And as the sentence echoed, amused, through my head, I found it a bit...unnecessary.

My face dropped and I deadpanned, "That was completely unnecessary, Katsuya."

Katsuya turned toward me, his eyes lighting up with a different light than the fire that had his eyes bright before from yelling at the student. I bit my cheek to keep from smiling. I loved knowing I could make his eyes light up when we met just as much, if not more than, as I did when I made them haze over in bed.

"Eh?" He blinked, "Seto?"

I fact...thinking of those beautiful eyes glazed over with arousal and his entire body flushed with a wicked, dirty, slutish blush, and having him claw at me like some sort of bitch in heat...

"Seto. Stop it."

The most recent claw marks on my back throbbed. Its been three days, a business trip taking up two days time, but he dug his nails into my back so deep as I entered him last time that they still felt fresh. They hurt, yes, but nothing was compared to the pleasure I felt filling up Katsuya.

"Seto Kaiba."

It'd been three days. And I bet he's fought with this student the entire time. He's probably frustrated.

Sexually, that is.

Not towards the student of course. But even Motou has commented how much more relaxed Katsuya was when he got sex the night before; and how much more unwound and happy I seemed.

"_Kaiba_."

"Mr. Kaiba," The student said. He was close to where I stopped and was able to push me enough to get my attention. "I believe your bitch is calli-!"

And that's when I punched him.

.-.-.-.-

Seto looked at Bakura and Marik, before sighing. "That's why I'm here in detention with you two."

The two Egyptians looked at each other, amused and chuckling. They weren't so bad, Seto supposed. They _did_ help Katsuya out a lot. Sometimes they may have treated the blonde like a sister instead of a brother- because Katsuya is a _male_, not a _fe_male-and had pushed Seto buttons, saying he wasn't good enough.

But their eyes seemed different this time. Seto found himself relaxing, maybe even enjoying their rough company in the otherwise empty classroom as the teacher had gone out to make copies of some test or another.

Bakura and Marik looked at him, "Alright, so maybe you ain't _too_ ungood enough for the retriever," Bakura said.

Seto rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he would be driven away by them or anything because they didn't approve. He cared about Katsuya _and_ his sexy little ass. Their was no way Seto Kaiba would ever let the little (but unorthodoxly strong) blonde go. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Marik continued, "Soooo...what's been the freakiest thing you've done in bed with the pup?"

Seto smirked and looked at them. Slowly, he pulled his finger to his lips in a shush, "Shhhh, it's a secret."

And that's when the bell for the end of detention rang. Seto stood, ready to leave. He had a puppy to surprise-sex.

Maybe he was a dickhead, he considered, leaving Bakura's and Marik's whines of wanting-to-know behind him. He _did_ think with his dick's head a lot, but it certainly wasn't _his_ ass it was up.

* * *

Lollollollollollollollol lol lol..lol...lol...lol...lol...l..o..l...riiiiiiiiight.


	8. How Many?: K

Shooooooooort

* * *

**How Many**

Yugi moved away from Atemu's greeting kiss and looked at the others, a big blush on his face. "S-stop staring!"

Katsuya grinned and leaned forward over the counter, "Oooh, but you're so _cute_." He cooed mockingly before leaning back next to his boyfriend.

Bakura, who sat with them in the shop waiting for Ryou to come from prep classes at a school not too far from there, sat quietly for a moment before leaning his elbows on the counter. "How many times do ya think you've kissed?"

All four of the others looked at him like he had gone insane...er. Had _Bakura_ really just asked _that_?

"Wh-what?" Yugi squabbled, "What do you mean?"

"Ryou asked me last night how many time I think we'd kissed," Bakura said, his brow furrowing, "I've felt so lost ever since. Every time I kiss him I can't help but start counting! Sex last night was _ruined_! I couldn't get in the mood at all after that!"

Atemu looked at Yugi for a second, taking a moment to steal a glance at the pouty lips before looking back up to Bakura. He was just as clueless, how many times had he and Yugi kissed? "I am also...unaware of how many."

"It's not something most people think about," Yugi said, rubbing Atemu's arm comfortingly. Now _his_ Yami looked lost. "There's no need to worry."

"Yeah," Katsuya said, grinning wildly. "Who would actually count anyways?"

"Seven hundred ninety two times on the lips, fifty seven on the cheek, and two hundred eighty seven on the rest of Katsuya's body."

The group—the Geek Squad as Seto liked to call them—all turned to the brilliant CEO himself. Seto blinked innocently at them. What had he done? "Can I help you?"

"What?" Katsuya asked, his face mimicking a well cleaned red fire-engine. "You _counted_?"

Set frowned, "Was I not supposed to?" Now a blush tainted his cheeks. Katsuya shouldn't be so cute sometimes. With the way his eyes were large and his face red, Seto was surprised at his own self control.

Katsuya—and the others he was well aware of and ignoring— continued to stare.

"Katsuya, I am a businessman," he said, "I do numbers on a daily basis."

"You _counted_?"

Seto stood, "I'm leaving."

Katsuya stood and started after the CEO. "Seto—!"

The small group left behind watched through the window as Seto turned around and Katsuya dragged him down for another kiss before speaking. Seto spoke back before shoving the blonde over his shoulder.

Yugi sighed, "You know, I feel kind of cheated."

Bakura and Atemu looked at the solemn boy. "Why, Aibou?"

Yugi looked down, making sure to pout his lips, "Somehow, Seto, the one everyone thought was a complete jerk, was the one with the cutest quirks."

Atemu took on a lost puppy look as Yugi got off his stool and walked into the back, "Aiiiiiboooooou!"

Bakura smirked, watching Ryou walk into the shop. The door did its regular jingle. "Pharaoh, let's face it. We may seem insane," he said before getting up to meet Ryou half way and drag the Hikari away, "but I think Seto may be the most insane out of us all."

Atemu sighed and stood, walking into the back. He needed Yugi to cheer him up.

Ryou blinked, allowing himself to be dragged out of the shop. "What was Atemu so depressed about? And Why is Seto insane?"

Bakura smiled softly, "How many times do you think we've kissed?"

Ryou's brow furrowed, "I don't know...Where'd this come from?"

Bakura smirked, "No where."

* * *

Mwhahaha, Bakura, you sly fox.


	9. Continue On: K plus

I can't help myself, I like making Jou inspirational! Mokuba just happens to be the perfect victim...

* * *

**Continue On  
**

Mokuba sat in the shed hidden in the small forest behind the mansion. Seto was such an _idiot_! Why couldn't he understand? ! All he wanted was to go to the funeral of a kid in his class! He had been friends with that kid! And he'd been killed in a car crash, why couldn't Mokuba say good-bye! ? Mokuba was destroyed; he was _mad_.

He was just lonely.

He sobbed and looked at the chef knife he'd stolen on his way out. He knew it'd be sharp, and he knew it would easily cut the skin on his wrists—he'd done it before. He wore long sleeves now, and Jou had mentioned it once, but hadn't pushed for details when Mokuba just shrugged him off, though slightly wished Jou would have pushed, would have pulled up his sleeves and saved him besides not knowing what to do if anyone ever found out.

But here he was again, looking at his reflection on the knife.

He didn't know how he got so bad. He knew he first used it to see if it helped, like the people who did it claimed it did. It had felt weird, like he was cutting through some sort of thick Jello, but it didn't really hurt; it didn't really feel _bad_ at all. Then it became a cry for attention to see if Seto or _anybody_ noticed him acting different. Jou and Bakura—two random people Mokuba had somehow became attached to once Bakura Yami had gotten his own body—noticed almost immediately and they questioned him, asked him if he needed them: a hand to hold, a warm body to hug. Mokuba had shook them off, despite how skeptical they were when they receded.

Now, his heart bled for the knife to cut him. It had become like a drug to him. Whenever he was mad, or nervous, or upset it felt like he had _too much_ blood in him; like he _needed_ something sharp to splice him open and let the blood free. He was _addicted_.

He was lonely and afraid.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tightly gripped the knife. He felt like that now, like he couldn't survive without something to stop him from feeling swollen with blood. And he put the knife to the underside of his forearm and just _opened_ it.

He gasped, feeling like he could breath again. His eyes closed and he shuttered, just sitting there and letting the small flow of blood stream out of him as he sobbed quietly in his hidden shed, in the small forest behind the Kaiba mansion.

"There're better t'ings ta do. Like callin' people who care about ya."

Mokuba jumped with a hiccup, dropping the knife to clatter violently on the floor. "J—Jou?"

He hadn't even noticed the blonde opening the shed door.

"Yep, t'ats me," Jou said, walking in, a distant, unjudging look on his blank face. He stared at Mokuba and Mokuba felt the shame and blood rising in him. Oh no. What was Jou going to do now? What if he told Seto? What if Seto thought something was _wrong_ with him?

"H—how?" Mokuba hiccuped and started to sob again, "Please don't tell Seto! Please oh please!"

Katsuya got on one knee in front of Mokuba and looked at his wrist. "I ain't too sure I can, you are his brother," Jou looked up at Mokuba and the little raven haired boy hiccuped again as he continued to sob, more violently so when Jou told him he couldn't not tell Seto.

Mokuba closed his eyes and wished he still had the knife in his hand so he could cut himself again.

"Mokuba...look at me," Mokuba opened his eyes and looked into Jou's. Jou looked worried, scared. Mokuba couldn't understand why Jou looked so scared. "Mokuba, I love ya, like the little brother ya are ta me, but what's going on?"

Mokuba continued to stare into Jou's eyes before looking away, ashamed, and shaking his head.

"I heard about your classmate, does that—at least this time—have anyt'ing ta do with it?"

Mokuba sobbed, pausing, and then nodded.

"Oh, Mokuba..." Katsuya said, pulling Mokuba off the chair down into his lap so he could coddle him. Jou wrapped his arms protectively around him and rocked softly back and forth whispering 'it's okay's and 'don't worry's while running his fingers through Mokuba's thick mane and kissing his forehead paternally, ignoring the small amounts of blood Mokuba's arm was smearing all over his white shirt as the small boy hugged him back, sobbing. He obviously didn't care, all he cared about was Mokuba.

It took a while for Mokuba finally settle down and the light cut arm stopping its bleeding long before. Mokuba closed his eyes, tired, but not ready to completely fall asleep, still feeling the dull, heartbeat of his wound like a fresh reminder that it's okay.

But Mokuba wasn't sure it was okay this time.

"How..." Mokuba asked, "How did you know?"

Jou hummed, still rocking Mokuba back and forth, "What? Where ya were? What ya were doing?"

Mokuba nodded.

Jou laughed, "Well, you're brother called in a panic. He told me where you were, what he suspected you were doin' and that he _demanded_ I go out here and helped ya 'cause ya were so mad at him he was afraid you'd do something drastic."

"He knew?"

"He suspected. I suspected."

Mokuba opened his eyes and stared thoughtfully out the window. "My friend died. He won't let me go to the funeral."

"I know what it's like," Jou said thoughtfully, resting his head on Mokuba's and looking out the window.

Mokuba moved away and crawled off his lap. Jou groaned at the weight shift and stretched out his legs, groaning more. Mokuba giggle, wiping a few of the slimy, remanding tears off his face. "What?"

"Everythin'," Jou said, rolling up his sleeves and baring Mokuba the underside of his forearms. "Ya can't see 'em now, not in this light, but I have scars from tryin' ta kill myself."

Mokuba looked up into Jou's face. There was a blank smile, a distant look in those usually full eyes. "Why?" Why would happy-go-lucky Jou ever want to kill himself?

"My da beat me, he abused me everyday until I emancipated myself about a half a year ago," He said, covering his his arms back up and looking at Mokuba who looked back absolutely _horrified_ at him. His dad beat him for so long and Mokuba had known him for about two _years_ and never knew anything! "Well, when I was fourteen, therefore before I met Yug' and ya guys, I was in a gang, one of my best friends died and I went overboard. He helped me through the brutality of my da and suddenly, out of nowhere, he's shot by an rival gang. I didn't know what ta do with myself.

Another friend of mine found me though. He was ridiculous, always carrying a video camera around, and he was abused too, he'd stolen that camera and loved it til the day I smashed it and he stole another one." Jou sat back and looked at Mokuba. "I couldn't go ta his funeral either. I was in the hospital recoverin'. I felt so _stupid_. I regret it everyday I wake-up: not being able ta be there."

Mokuba looked at Jou. He felt guilty now. He'd lost a friend, but he suspected he didn't have _half_ the problems Jou did with an abusive father.

"Y'know, I used to steal food, just so I could eat. My da thought it wasn't worth feedin' me, I was big enough ta feed myself." The blonde laughed, "Now I always eat everything I can as fast as I can because I'm paranoid someone'll take it from me, or I won't get a next meal anytime soon."

"Jou," Mokuba said, looking at the older teen, "Now I see what Seto means by how you can make people feel like dirt."

Jou blinked and gasped, "I—No! I didn't—!"

Mokuba laughed and held his arm, "I know. No hard feelings."

Jou furrowed his brow and sighed, standing up. "C'mere. I wanna show ya something."

Mokuba blinked, but followed curiously. What could Jou have up his sleeves _now_? But when they were outside Jou stopped and looked up at the stars. Being a small forest with no lights, it was one of the few places that your could see the stars clearly without any street lights in the way and on clear nights like this near Domino, it was _gorgeous_.

"Mokuba, ya see that. The stars, the sky, it never ends. And that's what we'll do and that's what your friend'll do. They say that ends have a new beginnin' somewhere but that ain't true. It just continues on and on in a vast universe kinda way. I stopped cutting but I continue ta think about it, my friend died but he's pushin' daisies and feedin' bugs, as morbid as it sounds, that'll reproduce to move around and keep the soil fresh, and I think about him everyday, pray to every shootin' star I see he's okay and happy now. Even my dad's beatin's live on in the things I do. I still flinch when people raise their hands.

Now, nobody'll physically live forever. Seto'll die, I'll die, Bakura will die, _you_ will die, but maybe ya'll have kids and grandkids, that'll have grandkids, that'll have grandkids, all of 'em eventually rottin' in a graveyard, but there'll be a person to visit those graves, ta mourn 'em. Ta think about 'em everyday. Ta eat 'em. It's like graduatin' high school, it's supposedly the end, but there's a sequel waiting to be written. Whether you're the main character or not is an entirely different track, but..." Jou trailed off and looked down, smiling softly, and lowering his voice into a whisper "But a door may close while another opens, and while most people don't see it, there's still stuff behind that closed door. Stuff you'll think about for the rest of your life because, really, nothing ever ends."

Mokuba looked at Jou. He...had a point. "I'll miss him."

"I miss my friend too. But I've learned I got my own two legs and I'm not going to use someone else's. When I got home from recoverin' I went to his grave and sat on it and cried, because despite what people say about bein' male and never cryin' and bein' strong and tough, I am _human_. If I'm upset I _will_ cry, and I'll be damned if anyone tells me otherwise. My friend who found me sat there and cried with me for _hours_. I'll never forget that. And I'll never forget my regrets or the happiest moments of my life either. Mokuba, _you_ can't forget that even if there's people who ya feel don't see ya, it's cause you don't come outta the shadows for you ta see _eachother_. There'll always be a continuation, not somewhere, not to somethings, but ta everywhere and ta everything."

Mokuba let it all sink in before looking up at Jou who was still staring at the stars.

"Jou."

"Yeah?"

"You should be some sort of public speaker. Seto should hire you for the marketing department."

Jou didn't lower his chin, but he glanced over and grinned. "Ya wanna see if I can convince him ta let ya go?"

Mokuba blinked and nodded. "Yes!"

Jou's gaze returned to the stars, "But ya gotta tell him."

Mokuba's hope dropped. He looked at Jou putting his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes. He didn't think he could do that. _Could_ he tell Seto?

"Bakura, a secret person, and ya are the only ones I've ever told that. It's hard ta bare ya soul ta the people ya care about."

Mokuba looked down and then too the sky, and something clicked. He _could_ tell Seto. Seto loved him. Otherwise he wouldn't have called Jou for helped. He _hated_ calling for help, even from Mokuba. "Okay, but only if you help me to."

Jou finally looked down completely and held his hand out, "Ya, I can do that."

Mokuba took Jou's calloused and and they walked back to the house to talk to Seto and to continue on.

* * *

RaWR! I was like all jumpy!jumpy on my trampoline listenin' to my MP3 yo and _Come Clean_ (by Hilary Duff. Don't ask, I'm a dork okay?) came on and the Jou speech started to rant in my head and I was like OMG, fooled with it and here it is.


	10. Wheeler: M

I wanna meet someone AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in violent circles*

Okay, have you ever met someone—over the internet—talked to them—la-di-da—and now you wanna meet them! But you can't. You see, the internet is like the number one hunting ground for rapists and pedos right? This fact_ **SUCKS**_!

I hate rapists. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! So you know what, RAPE YOURSELVES IF YOU'RE SO DESPERATE, ASSBUTTS!

Okay, it has been told to me (by the great Lord T.V.) that they go after people because they like the _fear_ and the _chase_. But you know what? IT'S CALLED _ROLEPLAY_ AND _SEXTOYS_, ASSBUTTS!

Why can't some people think with their heads (the one on their shoulders) instead of their crotches...Gods, life would be so much easier if they did.

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

**Wheeler**

Katsuya Jounouchi was a cop. A rather good one too. He worked more with juvenile delinquents (despite the fact he wanted to work in an area where he could work with people who abused their children, but _apparently_ the supervisor had been warned what happened _last_ time Katsuya had in his old department, so he settled for the next best thing) than anything else, and he'd written his fair share of speeding tickets, however he was completely lost when it came to practically himself.

"Joey Wheeler, back again, eh?"

Joey Wheeler had to be his favorite juvie. He and the other Japanese-American had somehow bonded. Katsuya had guessed it had something to do with their almost too similar childhoods, despite Katsuya being gay, and their identical ethnicity.

"Katsuya," Wheeler said, raising his head and showing his lovely, black and blue shiner on his left eye. Wheeler had never called him Jou, like Katsuya's friends had, and Katsuya had excepted it. He figured it'd be weird if you had to call someone who used to be so much like you something similar to your own name. Besides, the moment they had met they'd somehow made a connection bigger than just friends. "Yep."

Katsuya sat down next to Wheeler in the waiting seats. It was around one in the morning and very little was going on, so the other cops around the building were soft spoken and relaxed, and the rest of the waiting room was empty. "That's pretty nasty, ya want somethin' for it?"

Wheeler looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He couldn't really do much more, his hands were in handcuffs, tying him down. "Yeah...that'd be nice."

Katsuya raised his hand to pat Wheeler on the back and Wheeler flinched. Katsuya's heart wrenched. There was something _wrong_, and he knew it. He knew that flinching habit, he, himself, had it for _years_ even after he had gotten away from his abusive father. The thing was, even when he had gone over to Wheeler's home the father didn't act like he did, and Wheeler refused to say anything.

He remembered being like that, feeling alone and lost. It made the same helpless feeling return to him as he sat there as softly patting Wheeler's back. "I'll be right back, okay. If Mae comes ta get ya, tell her I said ta wait."

Wheeler nodded, and hid his eyes with his bangs.

Katsuya sighed and got up to go to his office where he kept the ice-packs and bandages, his own little first aid station. Along with his own little snack bar in his drawers, Katsuya would be set to live there if _his_ overworking boyfriend decided to be an exceptional asshole (which he had, once or twice) and Katsuya felt like he couldn't even _think about_ his face without getting angry.

He grabbed a paper towel and his old, beat-up, green corduroy jacket as after thoughts, stuffing them into a pillow (he said he was set) and grabbed a blanket, not to mention the first aid kit, the snacks, and the ice pack themselves. He couldn't forget the important stuff, now could he?

He locked his office, twisting the key thrice because he got the only annoying lock in the entire office (though it did keep the supervisor out) and left to get the patiently waiting Wheeler.

Katsuya's heart rumbled, thinking of the boy. Every fiber of Katsuya told him to coddle the boy and play coochie-coochie-coo with him (figuratively of course, he couldn't even _imagine_ the look of horror that Wheeler would get over his face if he actually did that), and to take him under his wing, but Wheeler had to want to be taken care of, and to _admit_ that he wanted it. Knowing Wheeler, knowing _himself_, he knew it would take more than a few bruises to get him to seek help.

Pride could be a cold and lonely thing sometimes.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. What was he going to to with this kid? He felt like he shouldn't let him back on the streets, shouldn't let him be alone, but Katsuya had been a police long enough to know that despite what you know, you need cold, hard _evidence_.

"Jounouchi, taking Wheeler over again, eh?"

Katsuya jumped up at Mae, carrying her regular cup of black coffee. Despite Katsuya's lover's addiction to the caffeine, Katsuya never really got the thing of energy drinks, and especially not coffee. No matter how much milk or cream and sugar you put in it, it still tasted like roadkill. It was _disgusting_. And here both Mae and Seto drank it black!

"Yeah...Can't help it, really." He grinned, holding up all his supplies. "I kinda like the kid."

"Oh yeah?" Mae said, taking a practiced sip of her roadkill, "He kinda like likes you too. The entire time I told him you were off shift he fought me like he had rabies, but _boy_, when you came in and talked to him, he settled down like a fed puppy. I'm guessing poor Seto hears about the kid a lot too."

"All the time." Katsuya hummed and grinned, before he frowned and growled. _Seto_.

"Oooo," Mae observed, patting his shoulder, "looks like you got into another spat. That explains why you're here off shift again."

"As long as I don't work or get hurt, Supervisor said I could stay. She's a very understanding person."

"Is that before or after you got her son that rare card he wanted so bad?"

"I'm...gonna get back to Wheeler now."

"Uh-_huh_."

Katsuya grinned at her and walked back into the waiting room. Wheeler still sat there, lightly breathing and drooping forward tiredly. Katsuya's almost 'awed' at how cute the teenage boy was. Not that Wheeler would really appreciate it.

He walked over to the kid, getting down on one knee and tapping Wheeler's shoulder. Wheeler's arm shot up, instinctively swatting the offender away, and Katsuya instinctively ducked down to avoid it. "Wheeler, that ain't very nice."

Wheeler groaned and blinked, looking up. The poor thing looked exhausted, miserable, and ready for the day to be over. Katsuya smiled softly, only ready to grant this kid those wishes. "Katsuya...?"

"Yeah, come on, let me take care of ya real fast."

Wheeler furrowed his brow, sleepy and confused, and Katsuya had to smirk at him. This kid had to possibly be the best. There is no way that someone other than the two Kaibas he'd learn to love could possibly be that demanding of him with that kind of look.

Katsuya set the first-aid kit down and opened it, pulling out some cream and methodically putting it over the bruise on Katsuya's eye.

"That burns."

"It'll help."

"But it burns."

"So do my eyes, but ya don't see me lookin' away."

Wheeler snorted and playfully punched Katsuya's shoulder. Katsuya just smirked and handed him the icepack after he had wrapped it in the paper towel, holding it onto Wheeler's eye. He wished he could heal the kid, make it better so that he wouldn't feel any pain. It hurt _Katsuya_ to see the kid in pain.

"Say here," Katsuya said, grabbing his pillowcase. "I'll be right back. Ya know what ta do."

Wheeler smiled, "Yeah, I'll keep the icepack on it."

Katsuya shook his head and dug out his jacket, wrapping it protectively around Wheeler's shoulders, "Here, ya look cold." Wheeler looked up at him, his chocolately brown eyes making Katsuya want to cuddle him close. This kid was just _too_ cute.

Katsuya patted his head before padding away to the cells to make a bed for them.

-.-.-.-

"You have to admit, Jounouchi, ya look pretty silly carryin' a fifteen year old on your hip," Maitou said, taking another picture as Katsuya carried Wheeler to the empty cells. Katsuya just glared at him and he held his hands up defensively, "I'm just sayin'."

"I don't care, shut up and open the cell would-ja?"

Maitou smiled and followed orders, opening the cell and closing it and then locking it back up so Katsuya could (legally) take the handcuffs off of Wheeler's wrists. "You really care about that kid, don't you? You always take care of him like he's your own."

Katsuya set Wheeler down on the bed. He looked at the boy, sleeping fitlessly as a full puppy, and softly stroked his fingers through Wheeler's grungy hair. "Yeah..."

Carefully and quietly he unlocked the handcuffs and gave them to Maitou along with the keys, cuffs and possible weapons he had on his body. "Well, it's obvious."

Katsuya yawned, before grinning at him. "Is it? I thought I was doin' a good job of keepin' it a secret too."

Maitou chuckled, placing everything on the desk. "I'm guessin' you're goin' to join Wheeler in a nap? You're off shift."

"Damn crooked," Katsuya said, snuggling into the jail-cell bed next to Wheeler and coddling the teen next to him like he had wanted to all night. He slowly snaked his arm under Wheeler's head and allowed the teen's head to use his bicep as a pillow. He pulled the blankets tightly over them and looked at Maitou. "Could ya lower the lights a bit?"

"Yeah," Maitou said, heading for the the light switch, "Night."

Katsuya closed his eyes and mumbled a soft reply, before falling asleep himself.

-.-.-.-.-

Katsuya grumbled when the body next to his moved, and the loud sound of the cell opening and closing interrupted his sleep.

_"__You must be Wheeler._"

"_Who are you?_"

"_His lover._"

Katsuya sneered and covered his head with his pillow. He wanted to _sleep_. It was too _early_ for this crap!

"_I've heard mix thing about you, Seto._"

"_I've heard a lot about you, myself, Joey Wheeler._"

"_He talks about me?_"

"_A lot._"

"..._really?_"

"_More than you can imagine. Isn't that hideous thing his?_"

"_It's comfortable._"

"_I know. That's what he always said. He wore it all the time when he was your age._"

"_You've known him that long?_"

"_He's been a thorn in my side that long._"

"_But don't you love him?_"

"_Yes, but that doesn't keep him from getting on my nerves. Why do you think he and I are both here? He's mad and I've come—out of my way, mind you_—_to apologize_."

"_You make it sound like he's not worth it._"

"_He's worth every miserable second I waste on him...And more."_

Katsuya grumbled quietly about asshole-lovers and shifted around. Just a little longer would be nice...

_"Seto_—"

"_Kaiba._"

"—_Seto, aren't you some big-time guy. I think I've seen you on T.V._"

"_Katsuya has never told you? I'm the CEO of KaibaCorp._"

Katsuya sat up and looked at the two of them, "You're sadists." He said tiredly, "Two peas in a fricken pod, _sadists_. I was _trying_ to sleep."

"Very well, you may sleep at home. In _our_ bed."

Katsuya looked at Seto and scratched his head and yawned. "I...I've gotta go potty," he said lamely.

"'Potty', _really_?" Wheeler said. "'_Potty'_? !"

"Mmmm, 'm tired. Shut up."

"He's been worse," Seto commented. Katsuya picked up the pillow and threw it at him. Seto shouldn't be so mean. He was still mad!

"Fuck you," He said, throwing his legs off the bed, getting up and walking over to the cell's toilet. His bladder was going to exploded if he didn't go soon!

Wheeler immediately looked away and Seto smirked, staring at Katsuya's ass. "You've never had much shame, have you, Puppy."

"I'm still mad," Katsuya said, peeing. He stopped, took care of himself, zipped up his uniform pants, and turned around. "What ya did was unnecessary."

"And I apologize."

"All ya apologize for is to get make-up sex."

"Too much information! Kid here, hello!" Wheeler said, covering his ears and glaring at them both. "Jeez!"

Katsuya snorted and stretched out. Then he stood at attention, he had an idea! "I'll forgive ya, Seto."

Seto raised an eyebrow (and Katsuya swore it was just to piss him off, Seto knew he hated it when he did that), "Oh, and for what price?"

Katsuya chucked his thumb at Wheeler, "Pay his bail."

Seto smirked and Wheeler blinked, "WHAT?"

"Will I get hot, angry make-up sex?"

"_Very _hot and angry."

"Wait—!"

"Done." And Seto stood, smirking and calling over Maitou to unlock the cell. "I'll be back. You don't work until tomorrow, you're _mine_ today."

Katsuya smiled and waved, ignoring Wheeler's flabbergasted half-words until the teen pulled on Katsuya's wrinkled shirt, "Why are you doing this?"

Katsuya blinked, looking down at the kid. He seemed so lost! He grinned and ruffled his hair, "Cause I like ya, kid!"

Wheeler blushed a little, his black eye gaining a little contrast. "Really?"

"No," Katsuya said sarcastically, "I hate ya so much I'd never even think of letting you even look at my favorite jacket."

Wheeler blinked and looked at the green jacket Katsuya had given him to wear last night and smiled softly. "Is this your favorite jacket?"

"Yep."

Wheeler's smile grew, "Haha, I've never met an adult as weird as you are."

"I don't see any adults," Katsuya grinned and patted Wheeler's head.

Wheeler grinned back and Seto walked up with Maitou on his heels. "Bail has been taken care of."

Katsuya grinned at Seto now, "I love you."

"I love your pathetic ass, too, now come."

Katsuya huddled all his stuff in his arms and hobbled out of the cell. "Ya know, we aren't in bet yet, _Master_."

Seto smiled dangerously, him and Katsuya both ignoring the way Wheeler stuck out his tongue in disgust and Maitou chuckled.

"They're so messed up it's cute, isn't it?" Maitou said.

"Cute?" Wheeler said, "Is that what they call it? I call it weird."

"Cut it out, Wheeler," Katsuya said looking back and stopping. Seto followed, turning around to face Katsuya's office and taking the keys from Maitou to unlock it.

"Thank you." He said as Seto held open the door. He walked in and dropped everything onto the ground messily and walked to his desk to grab a business card and wrote on it before dropping the pen back onto the rather organized desk and standing up straight.

Wheeler watched as Katsuya walked up to him, handing him the card and smiling seriously, "Here, Wheeler. This is my card, I shoulda given it to ya a long time ago but on the back is my cell I keep on me and my address, if ya ever need anything."

Wheeler looked at the card before putting it in his pocket. He twisted around and began to shuck off Katsuya's jacket when Katsuya stopped him, "Keep it."

Wheeler looked at him, his brow furrowed, "But it yours."

"Its too small for me now, as depressing as it is."

"It really is," Seto agreed, "You should see him try to put it on, he struggles and struggles before he plops down with the most pathetic looking face, looking completely defeated. It's almost cute."

"That's not what you said that one time when you tore it off me and pushed me down," Katsuya mumbled quietly and looked away.

"Did you say something, Puppy?"

"Notta thing."

"Thought so."

Wheeler blinked, "You guys _are_ messed up!"

"Oh, Gee, thanks," Katsuya said, but was smiling none-the-less. "Okay, get outta here. I'm gonna go home, you should...go find your friends and make sure they're okay."

Wheeler smiled unconvincingly. "Alright, later."

Katsuya sighed, watching the kid walk away, "I hope much later...I don't wanna see ya in trouble anymore."

.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya 'eep'ed as Seto grabbed his crotch and started fondling it softly. "_Set_—OOOH!"

"What's bothering you?"

"I—I—! Nn! Nothing!"

"Hm..." Seto said, sliding his hand into Katsuya's sweats and fondling it more _personally_. "I don't believe you."

"It's—M-_oh!_—n-nothing! Really!"

Seto frowned, letting go of Katsuya's hardened dick and cupping his soft, tensing balls. "I still don't believe you."

"W—Why? Seto! W—What have I—Mm-_nn!_"

"You're baking everything humanly possible. We already have three cakes, six boxes of different types of cookies, five pies, twenty four eclairs, and you want to start working on napoleons." Seto paused a second to run his finger softly over Katsuya's perineum, making the blonde _yelp_ deliciously, "You're going to try to tell me nothing is wrong?"

"Se-Seto..." Katsuya whimpered, bucking his hips into Seto's hand, before rubbing his butt against the brunette's crotch, making _him _groan thoughtfully. Katsuya's body was too smart for his own good sometimes. "'M fine. I like to—uh!—bake."

"I have investigated and called Yugi, he said when you were depressed when we had separated for that small while, you had made cookies and he sold them for a dollar a piece, made over seven hundred dollars _and still had leftovers_."

Katsuya didn't reply, he just desperately grabbed Seto arm and cried out as Seto ran his finger over the sensitive skin again. Seto grunted when Katsuya rubbed his ass against his crotch again and slithered his other hand from around Katsuya's waist into his sweatpants to grab the base of his cock and _squeeze_ just enough so Katsuya couldn't come as Seto continued to torture him.

"Seto! Please! No!"

"All you have to do," Seto bounced the tightening balls in his hand, "is tell me what wrong."

"_Wheeler_!" Katsuya squealed, "I haven't heard from him in a while! I'm worr-_ied!_"

Seto hummed, "He's has to be one of the only people I don't feel intimidated by you shouting in need of an orgasm. Not to mention I was surprised I felt no jealousy when you were curled up with him at the police station. I actually found it cute."

"S—Seto! I-I-I'm—"

Seto smirked and released his grip, using his hand to pump Katsuya as he continued to play with Katsuya's scrotum and perineum. But the slutish look on Katsuya's face made him crumble. When Katsuya orgasmed, screeching out Seto's name like there was no tomorrow _yesterday,_ and falling limply over the bathroom sink, Seto gave in. He was going to be a good boy and just pay attention to Katsuya, but the way Katsuya was just being so sex-Katsuya, he knew he should have known he'd never get away with just playing from the start.

Seto smirked, picking up Katsuya bridle style and carrying him to the bed.

Katsuya laid there weakly, allowing Seto to strip him of the only thing he was wearing and then ram inside of his pliant body.

"Ah!"

"Katsuya," Seto murmured, growling as Katsuya tightened around him for a moment and he started ramming in and out like an engine piston. Katsuya was so amazing, knowing everything that made Seto feel good my simple muscle memory! "_Gods!_"

"Seto!"

Seto bit Katsuya's neck, making another bite mark on Katsuya's already marked body. It was nasty habit Katsuya had never asked him to quit, but he had planned to anyways, it just was too automatic _not_ to not bite.

He kept his grip, continuing to ram into Katsuya until he shuddered and released into Katsuya's milking body. Katsuya screamed and released his own milky fluid all over his chest and Seto's pristine work shirt, clawing desperately at the sheets as he threw his head back on his ride..

Katsuya huffed and groaned as Seto fell ceremoniously on top of him. "That...was fast."

"Mmm," Seto mumbled, curling his arms around Katsuya, "I couldn't help myself."

"You can never help yourself."

"That's why I have you."

Katsuya smiled and ran his fingers through Seto's hair. He loved Seto's hair, it was soft and always tangle free (unlike his that always felt like it was in tangles unless Anzu came over and played with it when _she_ was depressed or was trying to make him feel better), plus it always smelled nice. Seto chuckled, hugging him tightly before releasing him and pulling him to his wobbly feet.

"Come on," Seto urged, "time for a bath."

Katsuya groaned, trudging to the bathroom (but only after Seto gave a loud slap to his ass) and turning on the water. He guessed it sounded okay, but he wanted to sleep now. Sleep sounded niiiiiiiiice.

Seto stripped and stepped in. He pulled Katsuya with him and turned the shower itself on, allowing it to spray them with delicious, warm water. "It's not so bad, Puppy."

"You make me feel sleep deprived."

"Yes, well you make me feel sex deprived, but with both know neither of those things are true."

"I can make yours true."

"I can do the same with you."

Katsuya smirked and leaned against Seto as the brunette reached behind him and started to finger his ass. He wiggled playfully a bit, but Seto continued to clean him out, to make sure there wasn't too much come left over in there. "You need sleep to live."

"I need sex to stay healthy," Seto countered, "I wouldn't go to the gym at all if I didn't have to worry about being strong enough to carry you."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm calling myself strong."

"You're calling me fat."

Seto smirked and kissed Katsuya's cheek, "There's isn't enough fat on you're body to even imply it."

"Uh-_huh_. Sure."

"I mean it."

"Right."

"You're going to be fat if you plan to eat everything you made downstairs."

"You're nice."

"No I'm not."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

They both chuckled and basket in the warmth. They liked being with each other, and since Mokuba, Seto's insane little brother, was away at college, they had a lot of being with each other alone.

_DING-DONG_

Katsuya blinked, looking up at Seto. "Were you expecting someone?"

Seto reflected his frazzled look and shook his head. "No."

Katsuya frowned, furrowing his brow and getting out of the shower, a cold feeling descending on him and making his stomach twist. Who could it possibly be?

He dried quickly, grabbing his sweats off the ground and shoving them on (hopping some of the way so he didn't have to stop). Something...something was wrong. He could feel it. He hurtled down the stairs and opened the door, searching for whoever rang the bell.

"Hello?" He looked around, "Can I help—!" Katsuya stopped and gasped, seeing a familiar blonde laying limply on the ground. Getting down on one knee, he looked at the boy collapsed on his porch, breathing hollowly, "Wheeler! Seto! Call an ambulance!"

"What's going on?"

"I said call an ambulance! It's Wheeler!" Katsuya rolled Wheeler over, careful with the boy's neck, just in case, and getting sight of the hefty bullet wound in his shoulder, "Fuck! Wheeler! ? Joey? Joey! Answer me, Joey!"

Wheeler mumbled something and tears streamed in pain down his face, "H...e..lp. Pl...ease."

Katsuya took a breath and his inner cop settled in, "It's alright Wheeler, stay with me. We're calling an ambulance, they'll be here shortly."

Wheeler chuckled softly, "I don't...remember the last time ya sounded like a real cop...Katsuya."

"Yeah, well, I'm panicking."

"Over little ole me?"

"Over little ole you."

Wheeler smiled, "Thanks."

Katsuya paused to look at this kid, collapsed on his porch, crying, shot, and bleeding like a waterfall as he smiled, genuinely happy up at him. "Who did this?"

"My...My dad. He...ab..abuses me." Wheeler gasped and grabbed his shoulder. "My shoulder wasn't so bad 'til I go here."

"Ever heard of adrenaline? It's that."

"Ho...w?"

Katsuya wasn't quite sure if he should be just talking about whatever, he should see if he could get any more details on Mr. Wheeler, but at least the kid was trying to stay focused and awake.

"It's—It's this hormone that's released, especially if we feel endangered. It stops the pain for a short time so we can get ta safety."

"Weird."

"Kid, you're human. You're weird."

"Katsuya," Seto said, "They're on their way."

"Ya hear that, buddy," Katsuya said coolly, running his fingers through Wheeler's greasy, sweaty hair, "Their almost here."

"Yeah, I heard..."

"Wheeler."

"..."

"Damnit Joey, Ya answer me or I'll start bein' love-dovey with Seto!"

"...gross."

"There ya go!" Katsuya said, snorting and checking Wheeler's pulse. It was slowing. Not good. So so _so_ not good. Pressure! He should put pressure on the wound! Where was his head? ! "Se—"

He blinked as Seto kneeled down, also in a pair of sweats, and opened up the first aid kit, pulling out gauze pads and bandages.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love ya?"

"Every so often."

"I...hah...thought you wouldn't go all love...dovey if...I respond..." Wheeler said jokingly, grunting as Katsuya suddenly put pressure on his wound. "Ow."

"Sorry," Katsuya murmured, his ears stretching for the weak sound of the ambulance. "I can hear 'em. What's my favorite color?"

"Wha...?...Shouldn't...you be askin'...mine? It...'s blue...by the way...you're favorite color."

"Boxer or briefs?"

Katsuya looked at Seto and Seto shrugged, "It's a universal question."

Wheeler cough-chuckled, "Boxer...briefs...man, the best...of both worlds..."

"I'm growing rather fond of him."

Katsuya gave Seto another odd look as the ambulance pulled into their driveway.

"What?"

"I...like your boyfri...end...too." Wheeler laugh emptily, huffing for air. "He's...alright..."

Katsuya jolted as a paramedic jumped in and took over, "What happened?"

"Gunshot wound," Katsuya said, filing through his cop data, "Father did it. Adrenaline got him here." Katsuya rattled off Wheeler's address, he somehow knew it by heart. He guessed string over the police file so much wasn't so bad after all, "His birthday February twenty third, he's fifteen, allergic to penicillin and peanuts."

Walter, a paramedic Katsuya had dealt with many times, looked up at him. "He's Wheeler, ain't he?" He paused and turned to his men, "What the hell are you boys doin'! ? Get the stretcher!"

"Em I...dat...famous?..Haha..." Wheeler said, smiling as they carefully loaded him onto the stretcher.

"Wheeler," Katsuya said, "Don't die on me!"

Wheeler smiled, "...I...promise."

Katsuya watched as he was filed away into the ambulance and they left. He growled and stood, covered in blood, and looked at Seto. "Cell phone. Now."

.-.-.-.

Mr. Wheeler grunted as he was slammed against the wall by a gay man a hundred pounds lighter than he was.

"How fucking _dare_ you? !"

He yelp and curled as the man's knee went into his his crotch and dropped him. This man was a _cop_! Was he _allowed_ to do this to him? It didn't seem to matter as the cop picked him up by the front of his shirt and threw him back down.

"He's you're fucking _son_ and you _beat_ him? !"

He was kicked.

"You _shot_ him? !"

He was kicked again.

"You _hurt_ him? !"

He cried at the last harsh kick was taken to his bruised side.

"_Jounouchi!_"

"I can't believe you _monster! _You _scum of the earth!_"

"_Jounouchi!_"

"You're no better than the crap you spew out of your _ass_!"

"_Katsuya Jounouchi, stop!_"

"I can't believe your ma didn't have an abortion! Or didn't kill you as soon as she learned what a_ monster_ you are!"

"Stop!" Mr. Wheeler cried, "Please!"

"Oh, stop?" Katsuya said, ignoring the pounding on the door, where the other cops called his name. He had it blocked with everything he could find in the room. "Like the way you 'stopped' when you beat your son? The way you 'stopped' making him feel worthless, when we all know it's _you_ that's worthless?" Katsuya paused, circling the fallen, crying man. "It's true people are ugly. You sure are. One of of the most hideous people I've ever seen even."

He paused again.

"What makes you think you're better then the roaches that'll accompany you in your cell after you've been charged with manslaughter?"

"He—he's dead?" Mr. Wheeler asked, "I—I killed him?"

"Yes!" Katsuya hissed, "He died _seconds_ after he entered the hospital. _Seconds!_ What does it feel like, to take someone's life? Does it feel powerful? Enlightening? It won't after the first time your mounted. And it won't every night after, when inmates break into your cell and rape you over and over and _over_ again. Most inmates don't take kindly to child abuse. You should see some of the _slaughters_ they've done to child abusers."

"Please stop!"

Katsuya sneered his lip in disgust, "They won't. They'll bathe in your pathetic cries of pain and the guards will ignore it, allowing them to violate you, rip you apart. I'm kind compared to them. They'll mark you, you'll be their little _bitch_ until they get tired of you and rip off you balls, smiling devilishly at you as you beg and plead for help and forgiveness adn the _mercy_ they'll never show the _worthless. Pathetic_. Likes of _you_. But see, you're a nobody. Nobody cares about you, or likes you. Only your body will exist to give the other inmates, and maybe some of the guards, pleasure."

"No...no..."

"Yes, because you thought you were better than him. Thought you were above the law, they'll show you you're not. They'll drag you into the pit of _hell_ and rot you their for their picking. You're worthless. Not even the core of this miserable little planet is low enough to describe you. And you know what, when you're down, on the last lever of hell, rotting, you'll be pinned up for people to visit and laugh at and mocked. 'Look how fat and ugly he is' they'll say, 'look how pathetic and worthless' they'll say, and you'll be a show time freak. A demon will come and tear you to shreds, rape as a show to the visitors as they laugh and mock you. Then, you'll be put back together for it to all happen again."

Mr. Wheeler sobbed, covering his ears and screaming pathetically when Katsuya nudged him with his foot. He smirked.

The door slammed open and the cops filed in. Katsuya looked at them a second. Not surprised or stunned, but smirking and looking at them with a deep, dark power only one of the cops, the only cop that had been there when Katsuya was in a gang, had ever seen. That look of utter superiority and anger and hate that could swell in a person.

Katsuya turned and spat on Mr. Wheeler's face, making the weeping two-hundred pound man flinch, before walking out.

"He's trash."

.-.-.-.

Wheeler looked at Katsuya. "I don't think I've ever seen you in street clothes."

Katsuya grinned wildly, looking over his casual white T-shirt and his skinny blue-jeans. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Wheeler said, turning his head and looking over the pole of the hospital bed, "They look good on you."

"That sounded pretty gay."

"Well, my role model is." Wheeler admitted, blushing. It took a second for Katsuya to realize what he meant.

"Really now?" Katsuya questioned, walking over to the bed and looking down at the pale teen, "It isn't some wrestler dude?"

"Nope."

"Not the head of your gang?"

"Nope. I dropped a month ago. Most painful thing I've ever been through."

Katsuya blinked and sat down, "Yeah, I remember mine."

"_You_ were in a gang?"

Katsuya smiled, "Yeah, ya sound surprised."

"Your a cop!"

"A suspended one."

Wheeler grinned, "Oooo, what cha do?"

"Got too involved in a case."

"What happened?"

"I completely destroyed someone's mentality so he could truthfully plead _insane_ at his hearin'...and I may have tossed 'im around a little."

Wheeler's brow rose, "He must have done somethin' pretty bad. I hear you have a hard time meeting you're traffic ticket quota you're so nice."

"It was. Ta me anyways."

"It's all set," Seto said, walking into the room, "We just have to ask him."

"Ask who what?" Wheeler said, sitting up slowly and gasping when his shoulder sent jolts of pain through his arm and chest.

"Lay down." Katsuya commanded, standing, looking Wheeler over with a knowing smile. "We wanna ask _you_ if ya wanna live with us. Ya saw our house—"

"It's a mansion!" Wheeler cried.

"—We have space and money. I'd really like it if ya would."

Wheeler looked between the two of them. Katsuya was...Katsuya. Fun, easy to tease, a _sweetheart_. And Seto...he seemed a bit rough, but he also seemed like someone he could gang up with to tease Katsuya. Plus, he only had three years until he was eighteen if he was unhappy.

He also realized he wouldn't be _abused_ with them.

"Jounouchi, you _know_ you're not supposed to be involved with this case."

Katsuya turned around and Wheeler peeked between Seto and Katsuya to see Mae standing with her hand on her hip.

"I'm not. As a officer at least. But I'll be _damned_ if ya think I ain't takin' this kid home with me!"

Mae sighed and shook her head, "Shoulda known. I suppose mister money maker here wouldn't, just this once, allow himself _not_ to become involved with his money and lawyers to get you what you want?"

"Of course not," Seto said, holding his chin high, "My puppy gets whatever he wants."

"Of course," Mae deadpanned, pressing her lips. "Wheeler, I need a police report."

Wheeler looked at the two men standing protectively by the bed. One protecting him and one protecting both him _and _Katsuya. "I wanna go home with you."

Katsuya turned around, looking him. "Really?" He said excitedly, his eyes lighting up and yet somehow filling Wheeler with happiness, "Is that what you want?"

Wheeler smiled, "I can meet these 'crazy Egyptians' ya always talk about."

"You don't wanna meet them," Seto panned and Katsuya slapped his arm. "OW!"

"Ya I do!" Wheeler said, "I wanna meet them!"

Katsuya laughed and patted Wheeler's head, not missing the automatic flinch. "Okay."

"And I want my report," Mae said. "_OUT_! Both of you!"

Seto smiled, the first time Wheeler had really seen him do it, and Seto had practically been by his side for the past two days, "We'll inform you more later. Katsuya, shall we?"

Katsuya looked at the hand held out to him and grinned, slapping his hand against it and running. "You can't get me!"

Seto smirked, "Riiiiight."

Mae and Wheeler watched Seto follow after and looked at each other. "You realize," Mae said, "The mess you're getting yourself into, right?"

Wheeler smiled, "I think I have a little bit of an idea."

Mae looked back when she heard a screech, and then playful laughter, "Not enough of one, obviously."

Wheeler just grinned. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

Okay. I just really really _really _wanted to do one with Katsuya as a cop dealing with a kid like himself. So deal.


	11. Mokuba's Abuse Assembly: T

BTW this is prolly one of my very worse ones, so FEEL FREE to SKIP THIS CHAPTER

Don't ask. I'm PMSing and I wanna write something with Katsuya being abused in the past. I also...felt like writing Mokuba shocked when he saw a video like this. So HA! Two birds, one crepe bitches!

MWHAHAHAHAHA

By the way, I don't have copywrites to 'Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'.

* * *

**Mokuba's Abuse Assembly**

Mokuba tapped his pencil and leaned back in his seat. This was so _boring_! He hated having people come into his classes and give anti-this or anti-that lectures, he'd rather be doing work! At least it didn't feel like he was completely wasting his day away if he was being taught something (whether he already knew it or not) in stead of sitting and listening to some just drone on and on.

And they were always so _depressing_. He hated depressing stuff! That's why he could never watch _Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium_!

He sighed and looked at Miira who looked back with a 'just deal with it, bitch' look and turning her head to stare forward. Great, there they sat in the auditorium and he was literally on the opposite side of the damn room of the rest of his friends. If he could only sit near them! They would pity him and play tic-tac-toe or hangman with him at least! He could at least mock brain power while doing that!

And Seto always wondered why Mokuba hated school. This was the third one this _month_, he'd completely lost track of how many had already come this year!

He grumbled and put his pencil back in his pocket, slouching down in his seat. He wanted to go _home_!

"Excuse me?" The principal said, tapping the mic. "Settle down everyone. Now be quiet you brats, and please welcome Mr. Hiiro Gonza. He's here to talk about a sadly growing problem we need to help stop." He paused and looked at him, "Welcome."

Great, Mokuba thought sarcastically, another anti-bully campaign. It wasn't that he liked bullying—no, actually, thanks to his older brother's boyfriend he'd often gotten into fights because he saw someone being bullied and stood up for the kid. It was just...this was, like, the fifth one this year.

The entire auditorium went silent as a young man walked across the high school stage as the principal walked off. "Hello? Thank-you very much for having me here today, though I'm sure you're all withering in your seats to go home," Mokuba snorted at how true it was, "especially since I'm here more for the teachers than you students—"

A murmur rushed over the audience and Mokuba could have strangled the man for wasting his day like this! Really! And then the guy had the nerve to _smirk_ and _lean on the podium_ like he was about to unleash the wrath of Anubis!

"—But, hey, I grew up in a gang, it's always been fun to torture people to a healthy point." Mokuba furrowed his brow and sat up straight, watching the smirk grow on Hiiro's face as the principal's squawk echoed through the auditorium. Maybe...this guy wouldn't be so bad to listen to.

"Anyways, I'm here to talk about child abuse."

Mokuba lied. He would be that bad to listen to. He sighed and slinked back down.

"Yeah, grumble, complain, 'Oh noes! Another depressing lecture!'s I don't really care, but you _have_ to listen to me. You have no idea how bad this is, bullying, it's no fur of this monster's back, trust me. Bullying just happens to be more well known, and if you think about it, I suppose it's a form of bullying, but that isn't the point." Hiiro paused, folding his hands and placing his chin on them. "Hmm...I need," Hiiro paused again, scanning the audience and picking out six people.

One of them was Mokuba.

Mokuba cursed under his breath but stood and walked to the stage with the other five people. Putting his hands in his pocket disinterested, he stood in a line looking into the audience. He was admittedly surprised at them all staring up interested at them. Hiiro though, seemed to know what he was doing, and walked across stage, removing the mic from its stand and bringing it with him.

"I'm guessing you have around three hundred or so in your class. Well, all these kids right here are abused. About one in fifty eight children are abused." He quickly scanned the audience and brought up four more. He put six in a group, then two, then one and one. "Now, I have ten kids up here. This group of six, yeah, they're all neglected. The two, yeah, _other_ types of abuse, this one, sexual, this one physical, and the last one mental. Now, these children are more likely to practice unsafe sex, get preggors, are more likely to be put in jail. Now our jail peep: thirty six percent of women in jail, abused. Fourteen percent of men in prison, abused. Now, also fifty eight percent are more likely to be arrested as juvies, twenty eight percent as adults, and thirty percent more likely for a violent crime."

Hiiro smiled, softly, looking at his victims, "Go back to your seats."

All looking happy to comply, they scattered back to their seats.

"Now," Hiiro said, softly, "I told you before I was in a gang growing up, well, so was my friend. For the sake of his privacy I change his name, but you see, I carry around a video camera where ever I go. I have for as long as I can remember, and that includes my gang years, where most of my video is from. " A large wide screen rolled down behind him as he continued to speak. "I...I want you to see how real this is.

"To you, I'm just another guest speaker. But this boy in my video, he was one of my best friends, I knew him through these years, and as a member of his gang, I protected him and was family to him—he was _real_. Our other friend who he was closer to was shot in a gag shooting, but had he not had us, he would have died. His father would have torn his soul out."

Hiiro took a deep breath and stepped back, "Enjoy."

The lights went dim and after some light fussing at the front on stage, they got a movie to show up.

The face they all saw made Mokuba's stomach drop. For there, on that screen in his high school was a still picture of his brother's boyfriend, and his best friend, Katsuya Jounouchi.

Statistics started to roll off the narrators tongue, twenty-five percent more likely to get teen pregnancy, sixty percent of people in drug rehab say they were abused ninety-percent of sexually abuse new their perpetrator, sixty-eight percent was family, abuse call every ten seconds. More and more stats flew through the air, but Mokuba's attention was focused on the fourteen-year-old blonde in the picture.

Suddenly there was static and Mokuba blinked. What. the. _fuck?_ ! Katsuya? ! Mokuba remembered Katsuya telling him once that'd he'd been abused, but it never really hit Mokuba until now.

A clip started to play, Katsuya, big eyed and younger glared at the camera with so much hate that Mokuba had never seen the happy-go-lucky twenty-five-year-old show, it sent shivers down Mokuba's spine. "_Ya got yer fuckin' camera again?"_

_"You stole it for me."_

_"I'm gonna steal it back too."_

_"Over my dead body."_

_"Sure."_

Mokuba's stomach dropped when Katsuya rolled his eyes and walked past the camera, starting to take off his shirt as he entered a bedroom. Cuts, scars, and bruises painted Katsuya's body like it was their natural canvas. Hand-bruises, cigarette burns, strangling bruises around his tiny neck, Mokuba was surprised none of the ribs that were showing too much were broken, he was so skinny and looked as if he'd been his so hard.

"_Shut that fuckin' thing off."_

_"You're dad get to you again?"_

_"No, the fucking muffin mane who lives on Drury lane did this ta me. Yes my da!"_

_"Don't be such a bitch."_

_"Fuck ya."_

_"I thought that was your boyfriend's job."_

Katsuya growled and threw a pillow at the camera and it went off. A flash of clips went off. Katsuya getting arrested, one of Katsuya being 'taken care of' by another boy sucking on his neck, one of him kicking someone's ass, him laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

Then it stopped on a clip where the camera holder stopped in front of him, where Katsuya sat crying in front of a grave. The camera slipped from its holder's fingers and fell onto the ground, yet somehow at an angle you could see Katsuya sobbing with medical tape around his forearms and a younger Hiiro hugging him and starting to cry with him.

"_Fuck him for leavin' me!"_ Katsuya cursed, "_Ya hear that Rein, fuck you! How could ya leave me wit' my da? Ya promised ya'd help me! Patch me up when he tore me! Now look at ya! Your dead cause ya couldn't let me take some stupid bullet!" _Katsuya stopped and sobbed, leaning on Hiiro's chest. "_I wished it would've taken me,"_ he whispered,_ "So I wasn't left with my da..._"

"_I ain't Rein,_" Hiiro said, "_But I'll protect you too. I always have."_

_"I know_," Katsuya acknowledged, _"Thank ya..."_

The screen went black and suddenly there was screaming, "_Da, stop it."_

_"Fucking bitch."_

_"Jou!"_

_"Stay outta this kid, it's between father and son."_

Out of no where, the screen filled with color and Katsuya was looking angry as he was held against the wall by his throat by his own father_. _Mr. Jounouchi looked back at Hiiro's camera, a cold smirk in his eyes as he threw Katsuya to the ground and the smaller blonde cried out in pain.

"_Stop!"_

_"Shut up! You little whore!"_

_"Please stop!" _Hiiro cried, "_He's your son_!"

"_He's worthless. Can't even do nothin' right."_

Katsuya glared and nodded his head to the door. When the camera didn't move, he did it again while his father wasn't looking. Slowly, as Mr. Jounouchi went back to kick Katsuya's side, the camera moved to the door.

Then it cut to a different scene. Katsuya was standing in a field of flowers, a large gauze pad taped to his delicate face. He was smiling and twirling around in circles.

_"I can't believe ya won a two day vacation out here!"_

_"I can't either, it's pretty, I almost wished I was into photography."_

Katsuya grinned and fell backwards with a large 'oomph!' and a giggle as a bee flew over him to another flower. _"Ya know Hiiro, I bet we ain't much more than the bees that are buzzin' around."_

_"Oh, yeah? Why's that?"_

_"I feel like your makin' funna me."_

_"I'm not."_

Katsuya sat up and gave the camera an unconvinced look.

"_I'm not! Really!"_

_"Suuuuure, an I'm da Easter Bunny pickin' roses."_

_"No, really, why are we like the beese?"_

Katsuya gave the camera another look but laid back down and looked into the sky. "_T'ink about it. There's so many of 'em, like people. They're all workin' towards somethin' and hopin' to be ready for the worst that's thrown at 'em,"_ He slowly reached his hand into the sky,_ "We can all prolly go higher, but we all stay near the ground so we don't get lost or eaten. When we're hit we get up and attack or die, we risk our lives for somethin' greater, like a hive, and sometimes we die, losin' our stingers trying to protect whats ours._

_"And we've all got rival hives an' family somewhere. Like the gang bein' our hive. We collect honey for everyone and when one falls down there's others that attack. We've all got somethin' we follow with complete loyalty and we're all pathetic, useless feelin' bits of shit. "_

_"That last part was unexpected."_

_"Yeah, well, it's true, ya know? A bee can't feel _that_ useful. If someone dies, someone take their place in society like nuttin' ever happened. And even if its a few that die, it ain't gonna stop the world, Hiiro. The world'll still turn and the hive'll keep livin' on."_

_"Your dad won't kill you. You were precious to Rein, and you're precious to me, we'd never let it happen."_

_"Rein's dead."_

_"I'm not."_

Katsuya sat up and smiled softly, "_Neither is my Da."_

"Joey Wheeler," Mokuba jumped as Hiiro started to speak over the mic again. His brow furrowed until he realized "Joey" was Katsuya. "Had been arrested fifteen times the entire time I'd known him, and most of it was when he first started the gang. He learned real fast how to run from the cops, especially as when he got older he didn't want them to see what his dad had done. He, despite what happened to him, still loved his father, the only family member he didn't really feel abandoned by after his mom left with his lil' sis.

In the beginning of the clips you all saw him with his shirt off, that five foot five inch fourteen-year-old weighed ninety-nine pounds. He father felt it unnecessary to feed him, he was old enough. He was big enough. I'd never seen a more stronger skeleton _in my life._ Still never have." He smiled, "Signs of abuse are flinching, I don't know if you noticed, but in some of the clips I had raised my hand behind the camera and Joey had automatically flinched.

There's also emotional detachment, fear of adults, problems in school, burns, cuts, and bruises. Bed wetting at an older age, nightmares, changes or bad appetite, underweightness, dirtiness, unsuitable clothing...I remember all of them that Joey had, to this day I regret not telling someone, because he had moved somewhere with his father and now I have no way of knowing he's okay. He could be dead, you saw the broken glass on his floor, the way his father handled him.

"Please, all anyone asks is that, if you have any suspicion, you tell someone—"

Mokuba looked up as the bell rang. He...he almost didn't want the presentation to be over yet. His stomach dropped thinking of the way Katsuya would be standing outside the school, smiling and humming, as he impatiently waited for Mokuba so they could go to the arcade. The older man had been asking Mokuba to go for _weeks_ and Mokuba finally said yes, so the blonde was, of course, excited.

Mokuba now wondered if those simple pleasures came from being abused.

"—...It seems my time is up." The auditorium stood. "Thank you all for listening and have a nice day."

Most of the students filed out, but a few went up to the stage, including Mokuba, to talk to him.

Hiiro smiled at two girls, talking polietly to them before they left and Mokuba stood before him. "Hey, there, can I help you?"

Mokuba stared at Hiiro for a moment before nonchalantly putting his hands in his pocket and looking away. "You're gonna be here for a few right, I wanna show you something."

Hiiro blinked, but nodded slowly to Mokuba, "Yeah, I...I have to pack."

Mokuba turned around and filed out with the rest of the students.

.-.-.-.-

"I still ain't seein' why we're goin' ta your auditorium."

"Shut up and walk."

Katsuya grumbled, following Mokuba into the vast private school auditorium, "Ya sound too much like your bruddar sometimes. Ya promised we'd go to the arcade!"

"We will, God, be patient."

Mokuba, his heart beating excitedly as he continued forward, led Katsuya to the stage and knocked on it. A few minutes late the red-headed Hiiro looked from behind the white screen, his eyes goin' wide.

"Katsuya?"

Mokuba swore Katsuya stopped breathing, the way the narrow hazel eyes went wide with excitement and treasure, and his entire body went still, "Hiiro?"

"Oh...I—I can't believe it!"

"You? !" Katsuya cried jumping up on stage and practically mauling the poor man, "How do ya think I feel? !"

"How are you?" Hiiro asked, "What happened to your dad? Are you dating someone? They better be good! I—"

Mokuba smiled, watching the two jabber on. It was...kinda nice, seein' Katsuya with someone other than Seto, him, or 'the Geek Squad'. The teen was unusually introverted for someone so nice and happy.

Though, Mokuba guessed he knew why now.

He sighed, suddenly realizing his brother will probably be upset when Katsuya and him came home and Katsuya started to talk about another man, Mokuba just wondered if he could steal the video.

Seto would definitely want to see it. He'd be angry—and rightly so—but even more angry if he didn't. Mokuba just hoped he didn't get his head chopped off...

* * *

The stats I believe are real from the year 2007 and I got them from this ( . org/pages/statistics and . org/pages/signs-of-child-abuse —without the spaces between . and org) so i'm not sure if they're credible or not...


	12. Funny Farm: K

I actually have no comment for this other than it was inspired by Dr. Demento's _They're Coming to Take Me Away_

* * *

**Funny Farm**

"I'm bored."

Yugi, Atemu, Katsuya, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou all looked at the Egyptian thief as he collapsed on the desk and sighed.

"Your not supposed ta have fun in school, Bakura," Katsuya said, taking another languid sip of his apple juice box, "It's a funny farm for kids, y'know, ta brainwash us into society."

Ryou frowned, gawking at Katsuya's less than needed comment. Especially with _his_ boyfriend. It wasn't Ryou's fault Bakura was so susceptible to bad things...he just was and Ryou didn't need the extra frustration later on. "Don't encourage him, Jou, you'll only make him complain more."

"I must agree with Jou and Bakura," Atemu said, lamely. He hated this 'school' thing as much as Bakura. "It is a funny farm...what is a funny farm, by the way?"

"It's an insane asylum," Anzu said, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned on the desk, "A place for the mentally ill."

"Sounds interesting," Bakura smirked. "What's it like?"

"It's a crowd of drugged up crazy people," Honda informed, "You won't fit in, you're actually saner then they are...not by much, though."

"Be nice, Honda!" Yugi scolded and took a small bite of his cookie. "But it is really depressing the way they are all under the influence of drugs to keep them somewhat under control."

"Unlike Jou's boyfriend..." Honda murmured and Katsuya took the initiative to punch him. Hard. "OW!"

"Leave Set' alone, assbutt!" Seto was _his_ boyfriend, only he could make fun of him! "Jeez...he ain't that bad."

"He's been that bad before!" Honda defended, rubbing his arm, "Ow, man..."

"Honda has a point," Atemu agreed, and was followed by hesitant nods of confirmation. Katsuya just sat back and pouted.

Bakura chuckled at Katsuya and said thoughtfully, "We should go there once."

"Yeah," Jou snapped sarcastically, and rolled his eyes, "Then we'll all go get fucked by all the nice young men in their clean white coats before they come to take us away ha-ha."

Not a moment later, the door snapped opened and Seto walked in, looking arrogant and not in school uniform, but in casual clothes and his full-length, pristine, white trench coat. He smirked at Katsuya before turning around and walking nonchalantly back out the door, expecting the loyal blonde to follow. He had come to take him away after all.

The group all looked at Katsuya who stood and grabbed his stuff, ready to leave. "Notta word, you guys. Notta word..."


	13. Talent Show Sub: K plus

1) Thank you **markyc58**, when you put it that way...its really silly! Lol! It made me laugh!

2) Don't ask. Taylor Swift...yeah...and Sum 41...yeah...Gatorade...yeah.

I don't own their stuff.

3) Oh yeah, (though I'm not really sure if many people are reading this at this point) please update amazing Jedis of (SetoxJou) fanfic writing...

* * *

**Talent Show Sub**

Yuugi peeked back out the door, leaned back in, and then peeked back out again. "Where are they?"

Katsuya peeked over and put the cups gentlemanly in front of the two ladies seated at the table. It was the school festival today and their class was participating in a small café and talent show, but the talent had taken a break and not come back twenty minutes ago and Yuugi—who had trustedly been placed in charge—was getting worried. They were _late_.

Katsuya politely bowed, "Is t'ere anythin' else I may get ya lovely ladies? Possibly a sugary treat? It may be good for ya, your both so skinny." Both the girls blushed and shook their heads. Katsuya smiled and stood straight, "Call if there's anythin' ya need." Both the girls nodded and he turned and walked away, "Relax, Yug'. The play's goin' on. They're probably at it."

"They should of told me!" Yugi complained, peeking out once again and looking dejectedly at Katsuya. He couldn't win! Some of his waiters were even gone and more people were coming in!

"Yugi, I don't think standing there will make them go faster, but a little help would be appreciated," Ryou said, walking over to a table with a couple of pastries. "Is there anything you would like?"

Yugi blushed, embarrassed at his own lack of helping and went back to work. "I'm sorry!"

"It is not a problem, Aibou," Atemu said, peeking out of the 'kitchen', which was ultimately the attached classroom they had set up their microwaves, drink dispensers, portable stoves and refrigerators, and their pastries. "Honda says we are in need of more water."

"I've got it!" Bakura shouted, walking out from behind Atemu. "I can't wait to get away from here for a few..." he grumbled.

Katsuya grinned, walking past both the Yamis back into the kitchen, "Don't let Ryou here ya say that, Bakura."

"Shh," the thief said, following him to get the almost empty water container, "I won't tell if ya don't."

Yugi quickly walked in the kitchen with an order for a couple of lemonades. "They're getting restless, they want a show..."

Katsuya picked up his two crepes and sighed. "Really, Yug'? Fine, did Miiko leave 'er guitar here?"

Yugi blinked, "Wha? Y-yeah? Why?"

Honda grinned, "Man, when was the last time I saw _you_ play a guitar? The last time you were still in a gang!" But ultimately Honda gave Katsuya and Yugi a thumbs up, "You gonna sing too?"

Katsuya rolled his eyes with a quick, "Fuck you," but walked back out of the kitchen, placing the crepe in front of a couple of guys. The things he'd do for friends.

Yugi and Atemu, curious as to the something both Katsuya and Honda were aware of, looked at each other and walked out under the camouflage of carrying out people's orders. What could Katsuya have up his sleeve.

They watched as Katsuya removed his black apron, leaving him in his spancy white dress shirt with his black tie and his classy black dress pants and he walked into the classroom closet next to the stage that the props were being stored in. He came out carrying Miiko's guitar, looking calm and collected.

He walked nonchalantly on stage and moved the onstage stool in front of the microphone before adjusting the microphone to be before his mouth as he was sitting. Throwing the guitar strap over his shoulder, he attracted the fascination of the entire classroom full of people, and the kitchen next door. "Awright, our actual talents are bein' b-faces, so I'm gonna fill." He paused to strum and adjust the guitar strings, "Ya'll heard of Taylor Swift right? Well I'm gonna sing a song by her."

The crowd giggled and murmured.

He sighed and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, ya owe me one."

Yugi deftly nodded from the back.

Looking at the guitar he strummed it again with the pick he had hidden in his fist. Satisfied, he looked into the crowd, put his mouth up to the mic and started to sing.

.-.-.-.

Seto paused before the entrance of the classroom. He had gotten off work earlier then he had expected and had come (by demand of his grades) to see if there was anyway he could help. He knew that they were doing a café and show, but he had thought that they had already chosen set talents for the show.

So why was the puppy singing?

He peeked into the classroom as Katsuya continued to sing, "You belong with _me_."

Seto could help but smirk as the blonde stood strumming his guitar for the small mid-ending solo and started to sing, frustrated as the lyrics he was singing.

But then, soon after, it ended and the entire classroom clapped. Honda, being as obnoxious as usual cat-called, and Katsuya was obviously trying to hold back from flicking off his friend.

"Sing 'With Me' from Sum 41!" Honda called out again.

"Nah," Katsuya said, "Nobody wants ta hear me sing again."

To which his response was a crowd of people demanding he 'do it'.

Katsuya blinked, surprised for a moment, before he smiled, and Seto swore he saw some girls blush and get their phones out. As Katsuya settled down again, all the girls put their phones away and Yugi and a few others tended to the tables, taking orders as quick as possible.

"Awright, let them take your orders and I'll start in a second."

Seto smirked more and walked up to Yugi, informing the small boy of his presence. Yugi, more than happy for help, put him straight to work, directing him into the back to get an apron. When Seto had returned from the back, he was almost glad he had come to help, with all the staff missing and everything. Crowds of students piled in all of a sudden and it kept everyone on their toes as Katsuya began to sing and strum his encore.

.-.-.-.

Katsuya had to stop himself from sighing in relief (in the middle of his song) as his classmates walked in and went to work helping out Yugi and (really surprisingly!) Seto as well as the others waiting on the customers.

Even Bakura had finally walked back in! Carrying the much needed water and some takoyaki! The bitch had taken a break.

Either way, his song had ended and Anzu stumbled on stage, taking over the mic as the (over full) classroom clapped for Katsuya. Katsuya bowed before leaping with joy off stage.

Jeez, never again.

"Not bad, mutt."

Katsuya jumped and looked at Seto, "Shut up, Moneybags! Like you could do better!"

"I can't sing at all." Seto confessed and handed the tray of trash to Katsuya, "Take care of this. I'm sure you're familiar with the location of trash cans, after all the digging you do in them."

"Asshole!"

Yugi, standing next to a confused Atemu, sighed. He was grateful for what Katsuya had done, but did he really have to fight with Seto now? He could hear Katsuya through the wall into the kitchen. Everything was starting to look up too...

"Aibou, I do not understand this...'Gatorade' container."

Yugi looked up lovingly at Atemu and his baffled brow, "Like this..."

* * *

Mwhahaha! But no mush...


	14. Doujinshi: T

Heh heh heh...I couldn't help it, it just felt so _right_.

Anyways there's more than likely a second part to this, but don't get your hopes up. There might not be :)

* * *

Doujinshi

Katsuya walked into the little hole-in-the-wall book shop, hoping to find the not-so-well known manga he was looking for. The manga itself was old, so finding it on even eBay wasn't possible and despite how the witty blonde loved that site (they sold tons of fun things!) but it did every-so-often let him down.

Like for this manga.

_Books in the Hole_ was the name of the delicate little shop, literally hidden in the wall of an alleyway; Katsuya had found it when he was younger while being chased by the police. The nice bookshop owner eagerly hid him under the counter until the police left and she offered him a drink and her story—which Katsuya thought it was only fair to accept after what she had done for him—and they had come very close for a shop owner and a customer.

The shop itself was quaint with the romantic dim lighting and hundreds of books—more than half of the books one-of-a-kind originals that inspiring young artists, and some older famous ones, sold to just for fun—and there was a good amount of the doujinshis and regular books she only rented out or let people read them in the shop.

Hopefully his manga would not be one of those books. It was the last in the series and he had all the rest of them.

He walked into the shop, greeted by the soft chime of the bells as he walked in a small, endearing smile from the keeper. Her eyes wrinkled and sparkled as she put the book she was holding down and intertwining her fingers.

"It's been a while, Wheeler."

Katsuya smiled, the old-gang name wringing his heart. He remembered being proud of that name, since all the members in his group gave themselves a fake names to operate under to psych-out the police. He swore Joey Wheeler was still on top of their 'To Catch' list.

"Actually, my real names Jou. Katsuya Jounouchi," He smiled thoughtfully, walking behind the counter and opening his arms. "Hug?"

The keepers lips smirked and she followed through with best hug he'd ever gotten. She'd always been the best hugger. "How can I say no to that face?"

Katsuya smiled, "Ya can't."

The Keeper shook her head. "Arrogant as usual. I'm sure bein' on T.V. didn't help."

"Not at all," Katsuya confessed warmly, picking up a snow globe off the counter. She'd always been a collector; snow globes were almost as populated as the books in the shop, but this was new. This had a puppy inside of it where as she usually kept the one with a picture of her deceased husband at the front desk. "What happened to the snow globe of your husbands picture, Martha? That even went home with you at night."

"Oh, that old thing, he sits next to my bed waiting for me to get home. I got lonely since a certain Mad Dogs member stopped coming to my shop and found this one. He kept me company, I call him Joey."

"Ha. Ha." Katsuya said, putting it down. "Man...Mad Dogs..." He closed his eyes remembering his gang. They had been family—like a _real_ family—when he had none. Admittedly, the gang name did suit him, since he was often referred to as 'Stray' in his old days. "I miss them."

Martha's eyes twinkled omnisciently. "I'm sure they do too. Ya'll loved each other. The lot of you." She paused to take a breath a second and looked at him, "Now I'm sure you came here for more than little ole me."

"More like little _old_ you," he stated jokingly, the twinkle spreading to his eyes, as she pouted and glared. Even for a little old lady, she was cute. "But yeah, I'm lookin' for a manga. It's old and I thought you might have it."

"Hmph, calling me old then expectin' me to help. Go explore yourself. Manga's in the back in alphabetical order nest to the doujinshi section. If you don't find it I don't have it."

Katsuya laughed and waved himself to the back. Expertly, he looked through the books and found what he wanted. The best part was there were _two_ of them! She'd surely let him buy it! There was no way he wasn't sweet talking her into it! Not with _two_ of them!

"I found it, Martha!" He shouted across the otherwise empty store.

"Don't yell!" Martha shouted back comically. Katsuya laughed and started to walk back but stopped.

The doujinshi section had filled out, having almost so little last time he'd been here. And there was that series he had been reading for a while way back when...he wondered if the guy or girl ever updated the set, or if he could find some new ones he liked. It'd give him a reason to come back too. He liked this shop, it was like a little part of him had always been here for him to find.

He smiled and started digging through, finding a few he decided he'd like to try and even the rest of the series he had read, though he took the entire set to reread, it had been a while and he wasn't sure how much he remembered.

And then he found..._it_.

It was a doujinshi from Battle City. Not that that was weird, Katsuya supposed. If an artist favored a duelist he or she could write about the duelist winning or something of the sort, but the doujinshi was nothing like that! No, it was a _shipping_ doujinshi! Starring _him_ and Mister Ice-for-a-heart _Seto Kaiba_!

Interesting.

His cheeks heated. He (only self-admittedly) _did_ have a crush, but this was _weird_ in a _so_-not-normal kind of way. Who wrote a doujinshi about two actual people, anyways? Really, _who_? He wondered. And about two people you've never met?

And he thought the Ancient Egyptians were crazy people!

Gently (and scared) Katsuya took the doujinshi from its slip and and started to flip through it and _Oh My God_! Some psychotic _freak_ drew Seto _fucking_ him! Really! He blushed even harder seeing his drawn-self's head thrown back in one panel and the well-endowed part of Seto ramming him to his balls in another! And they both seemed to be enjoying it!

He closed it, squeezing his shut before placing it back in it's place and heading to the check-out counter. He couldn't read it _now_.

Martha grinned watching return from the back with the manga and rather large stack of doujinshis. She knew he'd always been a secretly big reader. When he was younger. he sit for _hours_ and just read everything she would suggest. When he set them down he announced his buying of the book and renting of everything else, she smiled knowingly and started to scan.

Though she did give him a quirked brow as she held up the doujinshi featuring him and Seto. He blushed and looked away, feeling even more uncomfortable with his choice. Maybe he should have just put it back on the shelf instead of just back in its slip. "I—I'm curious, alright?"

Her looked didn't waver.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

She shrugged and zapped it into her computer (which Katsuya swore it was a dinosaur it was so old!), "I've got more in the back. The artist dropped off a few more a couple days ago and she seemed to inspire a few others that also have recently dropped off some of the same nature it you're interested. I just haven't put them in the computer yet."

"N-no," Katsuya stuttered, "That's awright."

"Well," Martha said, leaning on the counter and looking him in the eyes, "they'll be here."

"Martha!" Katsuya screeched as she leered at him suggestively. "Stop it! Wouldn't you be curious if someone drew about you!"

"Of course," She stated flatly, scanning the last doujinshi and hitting a few keys on the keyboard harshly. Katsuya winced knowing (mostly from experience) that she poked _hard_. He pitied the keyboard. "And someone has, about me helping out the supernatural— good series, but its at home, I'll bring it for you if you want— but you realized you're being dominated, _in a bedroom_, in this right?"

Katsuya blushed more, his face a blooming red rose. He should of just came back and read it in the shop! This was just creating problems!

Martha's eyes sparkled suddenly, and she smiled mischievously. "So you like him?"

Katsuya squeaked and put a ten dollar bill down for the five-dollar book and grabbed the stack, hurriedly. Out, his insticts shouted, get out of there, _now_! "Igottago. Forgotaboutsomething. Talktoyalater, bye!"

And without a second looked at her chuckling, he rushed out the door. Gods that was so embarrassing!

But he couldn't wait to go home and read his new stuff.


	15. Doujinshi part 2: T

I...I actually wrote a second part.

Wow o.O

And **Miss Itachi UchihaB **they had no name...there are only like three translated (that I know of) and none of them are anything like these (read below)

* * *

**Doujinshi (Part 2)**

Katsuya turned the page, his body buzzing, but not enough that he had become too aroused. He was a at a part where Dou-Seto had deftly slammed him against a wall in a library that Dou-Seto owned. The library had been closed for minutes now, and they were the only people left after a harsh study lesson thanks to Dou-Katsuya's teacher's tutoring program the teacher had unwittingly signed him up for.

Admittedly the teacher was trying to help, but Katsuya felt he could of been nicer to doujinshi-him.

Either-way, now Katsuya was trapped between a wall and a hard place (mostly Dou-Seto's growing crotch and hard, muscular body) as Dou-Seto heavily kissed him and dipping his fingers into Dou-Katsuya's pants, making the blonde bleat excitedly and open his mouth to the awaiting Dou-Seto as he was vigorously pumped into submission. Of course, what made him go overboard was when Dou-Seto left his aching cock alone and started to finger Dou-Katsuya to a point of a loud orgasm.

It didn't take Dou-Seto long after that to turn Dou-Katsuya around and fuck him.

Katsuya ignored the lightening flash past his window and sighed. This was the third doujinshi he'd read of him and Seto (and the actions in them started to feel more and more wistful as Katsuya's crush grew) and he had fifteen others. _Fifteen_! Who ever drew them first grew a fanbase that followed after and he or she (though Katsuya vaguely suspected a girl) continue to write and drop them off.

He hadn't been to the shop in a week and Martha said she had gotten two more. Though, Katsuya suspected that she was also telling the artists of his reading and provoking her on. Not that he was beginning to mind. It was still weird knowing people were writing about you having sex but...he kind of liked the end result.

He turned the page.

The chapter ended and in the surprisingly thick doujinshi of one shots, a new story began.

Katsuya sighed again, wondering if he'd really look like _that_ in a sexy, seductive french-maid outfit.

"_It's MOKIE! You should answer the phone! MOKUBA's calling man! Find your damn phone and_—!"

"Y'ello?" Katsuya said into his cell, "Mokuba? Hey, Mokie, ya there?" There was a sniffle, and small sobbed and Katsuya jumped from his seat. "Mokuba," He said, rushing to the door and shoving his shoes on sloppily, his heart racing. "What's wrong? Where are you? Are you oka—?"

Katsuya blinked as he opened the door to rush out and saw Mokuba standing there, soaking wet and crying. The kid looked miserable and lost, his eyes heartbroken and red and his cheeks swollen from crying.

Mokuba let the phone drop from his ear and he looked hopelessly at Katsuya.

Katsuya sighed, relieved Mokuba was physically okay, if not a getting ill from getting wet and being in the cold rain, and ended the call before placing his phone of the small table next to the door. The kid gave him a heart attack!

Katsuya gently grabbed Mokuba's shoulder and guided him inside, telling him to stay there as Katsuya rushed to get towels and spare clothes for the soaking boy. Millions of questions went through Katsuya's head as he came back and saw Mokuba standing there, sobbing again, but he'd knew he'd have to ask later. Right now he needed to take care of Mokuba.

"It's okay," Katsuya whispered softly, getting on his knees to be eye-level with the thirteen-year-old. He wrapped an old towel around Mokuba's shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Like a release button, the leash Mokuba had tried (and failed) to keep on his sobs was let go and the boy wrapped his arms around Katsuya's shoulders and _sobbed._

"It's okay, Mokie," Katsuya whispered, sitting down and dragging Mokuba onto his lap. The poor kid seemed so hurt, Katsuya had every desire to punch the scum bag that hurt him, even if it might of been Mokuba's older brother. "Shhh, it's okay, I've got ya."

"Jou..." Mokuba whispered, his voice raspy. Katsuya cooed and started to stroke Mokuba hair. He vaguely noticed that though it was still raining pretty bad, the thunder had stopped. Not really something he knew he should focus on, but he figured at least they could get in the bath and warm Mokuba up. It was one of the good things about the apartment Katsuya got after he emancipated himself, the bath was big, like a jacuzzi. "Seto's been on a trip for a few days, and he's—he's supposed to be back but it said that a plane crashed on the news. I think Big Brother is dead!"

Katsuya paused, his heart dropping to the floor and breaking. _No_! "I-I'm sure that he's okay Mokuba. They may not of expected the storm but airlines are gonna take the best care of their passengers. Seto included. There ain't a way Seto would be stupid enough to choose an airline that would crash in a storm."

"But Jou—!" Mokuba sobbed.

"Look," Katsuya cut him off, "Do you believe in yourself?" Mokuba nodded. "You believe in your brother?" Again, Mokuba nodded. "Now, do you believe in your belief for your brother?" Mokuba wiped his eyes as he nodded again. "See, your brother's okay. So, even if he _was_ in that crash—even though he isn't—don't you think your brother would rise from the pit of hell, suing the devil himself, to come back to ya? I think so..." Katsuya looked away, limply, "I couldn't imagine him doing nothing different."

Mokuba laughed. "Yeah..."

Katsuya smiled at him and stroked Mokuba's messy wet hair behind his ear, "C'mon. Lets take a bath. Ya need one. It'll warm ya up."

Mokuba nodded and smiled, "Okay."

.-.-.-.-.

Mokuba hung up the phone, relieved and smiling like he'd been poor and won the lottery. "Seto said thank you, and that he'd had the pilot stop when he heard news of a storm. They landed at an airport about two hours from here."

Katsuya rubbed his blonde mass with a towel and smiled back. "Told ya."

"No," Mokuba said. "Well," he admitted, "Yeah. But you also said my brother would be the new king of hell."

Katsuya shrugged, "It'd work. Dante's theory was that Hell was frozen over, and your brother's pretty icy."

"Nuh-uh," Mokuba said defensively, "You haven't heard him sleep talk."

Katsuya raised a brow and walked into the kitchen. "He sleep talks?" he asked, amused that even Seto Kaiba could fall to being human with something so simple. "Hey ya want som'thin'?"

"Tea please!" Mokuba said, following him and sitting down in front of, what he believed a first to be a manga-magazine thing like Shonen-jump. Jou seemed to read a lot of manga. Mokuba looked curiously at it then up to Katsuya who was mid-process of putting a mug of water in the microwave. "What's this?"

Katsuya turned around and watch Mokuba pick the _doujinshi_ and stared in horror as Mokuba flipped through it, the poor youngsters face (as well as Katsuya's) growing redder and redder with every page.

Katsuya—albeit a bit too late—ripped the book from Mokuba's hands and coddled it to his chest. He couldn't believe he'd for gotten about it! And now Mokuba, Seto's little _brother_, had seen it!

What was he going to do?

Mokuba stood there in the same position he was in as he flipped through the pages, shell shocked and red. Well...that was awkward. Well, seeing anyone having sex with your brother would be awkward, but an older brother figure of his...now that was _really _awkward. He looked at Katsuya timidly, who looked horrified and afraid back at him.

"Jou...?"

Katsuya immediately started to ramble anxiously, "Pleasedon'ttellhim! I'msureyouhatemenow,butpleasedon'ttellyourbrotherIlikehim!"

Well, that explained a lot, Mokuba thought. But the other words started to sink in and he responded, "I...won't," He said, "Um...I don't hate you, but, uh, where...where did you get something like that?"

Katsuya blushed and refused to meet Mokuba's eyes, "This book shop...a lot of artists like to share their written work there and the owner has never been one to turn people away, especially if their having fun." He paused, and help the book tighter, "Um, well, apparently someone who watched Battle City though Seto and I were..._cute_ together."

Mokuba blinked. He couldn't really say they _wouldn't_ be cute together, because no matter how much they fought, they _were_.

Katsuya coughed and Mokuba looked at the book in wrapped tightly in Katsuya's arms and couldn't help but wonder what Seto would think of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya opened the door, his brow furrowed (he hadn't really been expecting company) until his eyes met icy blue ones. The color drained from his face and he slammed the door shut. He did _not_ want to face him right now.

"I think ya have the wrong apartment!"

There was a growl from the other side of the door, "I believe I am at the correct place, Katsuya Jounouchi. We need to speak."

"No we don't!" Katsuya cried desperately trying to get Seto to go away.

Katsuya could hear Seto growl louder and turn the handle. He felt Seto pushing on the door, trying to breach past Katsuya inside. Katsuya eagerly pushed back, not wanting Seto to come in. He still had his doujinshi on the table and he remembered it this time! He didn't want Seto to see it!

Seto released his weight but didn't let go of the handle. Katsuya got a bad feeling of what was going to happen. So instead of taking Seto's brute attack, Katsuya stepped back as Seto slammed—full body weight—on to the door and stumbled in ungracefully. Had Katsuya not been so nerve shocked he would have laughed at Seto's surprised face. There wouldn't be many times he'd see it, and he knew it too.

He was only sad he couldn't really enjoy it under the circumstances.

"Whaddya want, Moneybag?"

Seto, standing up straight, looked Katsuya in the eye before he grabbed Katsuya's face and forcefully kissed him.

Katsuya let out a muffled squeak of surprise. This wasn't a doujinshi! He wasn't reading this!

So...was he dreaming?

Katsuya hooked his hands on Seto's shoulder and pushed back. "I thought ya said we needed to talk!"

Seto looked at him and stood straight again. "I believe I've always let my actions do the talking."

"This isn't one of those things ya do that with!" Katsuya screeched, dropping his hands from Seto's shoulders, now taller than his own. "How would ya know if I wanted ta be kissed by you!"

"It wouldn't matter," Seto said contemptuously, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "I wanted to kiss you."

Katsuya blink for a moment before throwing his arms in the air dramatically. There was something completely _wrong_ with this man!

"And Mokuba had informed me, after some brooding on my part, that you had also had a like for me." Seto informed.

The kid was going down. Katsuya _swore_ he was going to kill Mokuba! He'd promised!

"And so prompted, I have come to _speak_, so to say." The CEO continued as he watched Katsuya's hands ball into angry fists. Mokuba had said he wasn't supposed to tell him...Well. Oops. 'Sorry, Mokuba,' Seto silently prayed.

Katsuya glared at him, frustrated. He could at least be _human_ about this! Not just a complete _beast_! "That is no way even _begin_ asking me to be your boyfriend! Even if I do like you there's no way I'll say yes to that! And even if you aren't asking me to be your boyfriend there is no way I'm just gonna be your fuck-buddy!"

And with that, Katsuya grabbed surprised!Seto's collar, lead him out the door, kissed him and promptly slammed the door and locked it in his face.

Katsuya stood, leaning on the door, and rolled his eyes, giddy and smiling like a maniac streaking through Times Square. Seto _liked_ him!

But he was still going to kill Mokuba.


	16. DeTerrified: K plus plus?

Because every once in a while, someone needs to break a cliché.

* * *

**DeTerrified.  
**

Tonight was Movie Night in the Kaiba household. It was the second Tuesday of the month and usually Mokuba and Seto would curl up on their respective seats of the couch(es) and they'd shove what ever was the latest movie they crazed in the bluRay and spend a few quiet hours of alone time together. However, tonight was different.

Instead of Mokuba, who was at a friends house having a movie night as a slumber party, Katsuya was snuggled up on the couch. Since they had started dating a couple weeks ago, they hadn't really had much 'alone time' together between their jobs, Mokuba, and Katsuya's friends, and both were looking forward to the evening alone.

Especially Seto.

He'd gotten a supernatural-horror movie, knowing Katsuya _abhorred_ the supernatural and all that came with it. Mokuba had mention once, _months ago_, how he thought he heard a ghost on the west side of the mansion—just to screw with Katsuya apparently—and the blonde boy blatantly refused to go to that side since. Mokuba has since then stopped screwing with Katsuya's mind.

Even if both Kaibas thought that Katsuya was being a bit drastic. Mokuba _had_ told him he was kidding.

Katsuya settled beside Seto on the couch with his popcorn. The movie had already been put in and all Seto needed to do was press play when Katsuya was well and ready because Seto certainly was. He couldn't wait for Katsuya to latch onto his side and have the blonde beg him for them not to go to be for which Seto could easily come up with some...unrespectable ideas. Not that they'd go too far to fast or anything, but Katsuya wasn't against hand-jobs and Katsuya's hand was much better on his ache then his own.

When Katsuya had finished settling in beside Seto, the brunette took the go-ahead to press play, eagerly awaiting Katsuya's reaction.

As if he knew what Seto was thinking, he shot it all to hell with a raised eyebrow look. "A horror movie?"

Seto shrugged, trying to pass as nonchalant. "The plot looked interesting."

Katsuya chuckled. "Riiiiiight. A horror movie with 'plot'. This'll be interesting."

Seto hoped it would be.

-.-.-.-.-

A hundred and seventeen minutes later had Katsuya wiping the tears from his eyes and letting go of his last few laughs, "God! That was stupid!"

Seto grumbled. Instead of being latched onto, Katsuya had moved _away_ from him onto the floor in rolling fits of laughter. The movie itself was not supposed to be funny, but it would be too un-Katsuya like, Seto guessed, for him not to be like a regular teen and figure out the entire movie was actually supposed to be serious.

"What wrong, Moneybags?" Katsuya grinned, "The scawy monster catch your tongue?"

Seto stood frowning, "It's what _didn't_ catch my tongue that's got me grumbling."

Katsuya furrowed his brow, still smiling for a second before a look of realization caught his face. He and Seto were _alone_, watching a _'scary_' movie, on a couch. Alone.

Did he mention alone?

"Oh."

"Yeah," Seto sighed, "'Oh'."

Katsuya sat on the floor and watched Seto grumble and not look at him. Deciding some damage control was in order, Katsuya stood and walked over to straddle Seto's lap and wrap his arms around Seto's neck. "Ya know...I'm a sucker for peeps that try hard for me."

Seto raised his eyebrow and looked questioning at him. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Katsuya confided. "It really ticks my tock, y'know?"

Seto leaned forward and smirked, "I'm learning..."

"Then, it's good you have a good teacher..." Katsuya finished leaning forward for the both of them so they could kiss. "To bad I gotta go home and walk the dog."

Seto paused and cursed. "Dammit!"

Katsuya grinned and stood, "Sorry, babe, but I'll call you in about an hour while I'm bathing, see ya."

Seto sat there, a little shocked as Katsuya exited the room. The information sunk in a bit and he stood, following after. "Like _hell_ I'm gonna only get phone sex, and it won't even be sex! I'M DRIVING YOU HOME!"


	17. Driving Lessons: T minus

Driving lessons- it has nothing to do with cars.

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

Katsuya finally stopped and looked at Seto. The man had been staring at him, making him go _crazy_! Really, it wasn't like they didn't live together or they weren't dating and fucking each other every time possible. There was really _no_ reason for Seto be staring at him through class and now lunch.

They weren't even fighting!

"_What_?"

The entire group looked at Katsuya. He stood, his hands slammed on the table, staring at Seto who had taken a seat at their gathering point once he and Katsuya had started dating. He moved his eyes with the same stare to Katsuya's face.

"I'm thinking."

"Well," Katsuya gritted, "Why do ya 'ave ta stare at meh ta t'ink?"

Seto frowned, "Have I bothered you?"

"What was yer first clue, asshole!" Katsuya responded. "Ya've stared at meh all fuckin' day!"

"I had no clue staring at my boyfriend—" Katsuya blushed, he always blushed when Seto said it out loud, "—would irritate him enough that his accent would thicken."

"Well," Katsuya said, calming down a bit. But just a bit—he was still aggravated. "It did! What have ya been t'inking about that has ya starin' at meh?"

Seto raised an eyebrow in a you-asked-for-it gesture Katsuya was beyond sure he didn't deserve. "I was thinking: when we have sex—" right there, Katsuya's hand slipped off the table and he fell clumsily back into his seat. Seto almost jerked, Katsuya had just-about hit his head! "—if I'm the one driving you to make all those noises that drive me insane, am I driving myself insane?"

Katsuya looked at him, got up, turned around and walked away. He couldn't even look at his friends in the eye after that kind of comment.

He mentally promised everyone he would wait until he got home the next time Seto made him go insane.


	18. I Love You's: K

If you like amazing stories (even if you don't like superheros because I don't and i _loved!_ this book) with the main character being _gay,_ yes, you read right, READ PERRY MOORE'S **HERO**!

...I don't own that by the way.

* * *

**'I Love You's**

"Oh my god."

Katsuya looked over to the table. Mokuba sat there, staring. "What?"

"He looks just like you," Mokuba said, continuing to stare at the squirming Wheeler across the table. "When Seto said he looked strikingly similar to you as a teen I hadn't realized it was to _this_ extent."

"That's what everyone else said too," Katsuya told the twenty-three-year-old. "He doesn't look _that_ much like me."

"He looks _exactly_ like you!"

"Can I go now?" Wheeler asked, looking at Katsuya pleadingly. "Please?"

"Do ya think ya can be home by seven?" Katsuya asked, putting the cup of tea, along with a fresh pot of it, in front of Mokuba. Mokuba gave a courteous 'thank you' and took a sip.

"Seven...thirty?" Wheeler asked, hunching in a bit.

Katsuya let out an over-exaggerated sigh, but smiled jokingly. "What am I gonna do with ya, kiddo? Fine, seven-thirty. You lost the bet, ya promised ta be home for dinner tonight."

Wheeler smiled, getting up and gathering Katsuya in a hug before tossing his 'Yeah yeah, see ya later' and dashing out the door like his balls were on fire. Katsuya smiled lovingly after him—like a father might—and Mokuba could see why his older brother had fallen in love with the boisterous blonde man. He was loyal and had a good sense of justice as well as a huge 'heart made of heart' as Seto had put it once. Something about not being able to buy someone's heart even though you could buy gold.

He never really got much of his brother, truthfully.

Katsuya furrowed his brow at Mokuba who now stared at him, "Didja play too many staring contests at school or do I got somethin' on my face?"

"You care about Wheeler a lot."

"That's what I've been told," Katsuya replied. He sat down in Wheeler's seat, smiling wickedly at Mokuba. Mokuba knew that smile—Katsuya smiled like that every time Seto told him he loved him, or when someone gave him something he really wanted. Mokuba was only glad that Seto was at work because God only knew what he would do if he saw that smile right now.

"I couldn't imagine," Mokuba said, leering away. He chuckled softly and looked back to Katsuya. "I heard you went to town on his dad."

"Let's not talk about it. I'm _still_ on suspension."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

Mokuba didn't respond for a moment, taking another sip of his tea and rolling it around on his tongue. Katsuya always made the best tea. The best tea, the best lemonade, the best _food_ ever. "Have you told him you love him?"

Katsuya's smile faded slightly, "I told him I care, I don't wanna scare 'im, y'know. Apparently that was the way his father shot him, he love him _too_ much. He didn't want him ta leave him."

Mokuba furrowed his brow. Katsuya was sincerely close to this boy, obviously. And Katsuya had never been one to withhold his emotions, hence much of his and Seto's publicity in paparazzi magazines. This must be killing the poor blonde.

"He looks just like you...did you have a love child while you were in a gang?"

.-.-.-.-.

Wheeler stalked into the living room where Katsuya sat curled up with a book on an over sized beanie bag chair. The thing was _huge_ with a nine-foot diameter and the place of solace when Katsuya need to relax. Wheeler could tell Katsuya was _still_ fuming about his boyfriend missing dinner and still not being home. It was one in the morning and Katsuya had told Seto seven-thirty p.m. _yesterday_.

Wheeler glance around the corner again. He _really_ wanted to talk to Katsuya alone, but he was so...angry still. He was afraid to. When he talk to his dad when he was angry he...Wheeler duck back into the hall. He could talk to Katsuya later, but when he might be alone without Seto or without being busy, Wheeler didn't know.

"Wheeler." Wheeler flinched. "Ya can come in ya know."

Wheeler peeked around the corner before padding in over to Katsuya. Katsuya, dress in white sweats, looked up from Perry Moore's **Hero**. Ooo, he must of been really upset if he was reading that thing. "Hi," Wheeler said.

Katsuya smiled and took off his thick, black-plastic rectangle framed glasses. "What's up?" He skooched over a bit in the chair and padded beside him. "Sit down."

Wheeler smiled and tried to hide his excitement. He loved curling up on the beanie-chair and snuggling with Katsuya. It always made him feel...like a real family. Like he was safe and Katsuya wouldn't let anyone hurt him, especially when Katsuya wrapped an arm around him. Like he was doing now after setting down the book.

Wheeler snuggled into Katsuya's body and sighed contently. "My dad will be out in four years."

"_You_ will be nineteen and _still_ in Seto's and my care." Katsuya plopped his chin on Wheeler's head. "We'll protect you."

"What if he has a gun?" Wheeler asked. It had been months since it had happened and he still had nightmares of his father pointing the lethal pistol at him. He remembered not feeling the pain until he was Katsuya, feeling pain and safety all jumbled in one. Only Katsuya could pull it off so far, making him feel that way.

"I call them," Katsuya paused dramatically before deepening his voice like an infomercial, "Bullet Proof Vests!"

Wheeler chuckled and settle down again.

Katsuya chuckled too, raising his hand and slowly stroking Wheeler's blonde mass of hair soothingly, "I won't let him get you. _Seto_ won't him get you. And let me tell ya, he's a force to be reckon with when he's pissed. He about sued the jury when they only sentenced your pa for only four and a half years."

Wheeler smiled, "I remember that." He paused. There was something else he had come to tell Katsuya, but...now that he was here, in front of the man who saved his life, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Katsuya continued to soothingly stroke his head, like he was his mother or something, but Wheeler couldn't bring himself to make the older blonde stop. He loved it when Katsuya brushed his hair with his worn, warm fingers. The truth was he just loved Katsuya.

Why couldn't he bring himself to say it?

It wasn't like he loved Katsuya romantically...Katsuya was like the family he never had. He loved Seto too, but Seto Kaiba was a entirely different matter of telling that he loved him. He would be easy to tell, he didn't know half the stuff Katsuya knew, Katsuya knew _all_ his secrets.

"Hey, ya awake?"

Wheeler blinked but didn't respond. He half-heartedly wanted to, but he...he couldn't bring up the energy to. He was getting tired. Katsuya had mostly put him on a sleep schedule and his body had pretty much adjusted to that. It was late now...

Katsuya kissed his head and wrapped both arms protectively around him. With the softest, most sincere whisper Joey Wheeler had ever heard, Katsuya said, "I love you, Joey."

Wheeler almost jolted. His father had said that right before he pulled the trigger. Right before he'd beat him. Right before he'd kick him out on the streets for an indefinite time. But would Katsuya do that? His biological father never said he'd protect him. His biological father never made him food, or ask him home for a warm family dinner. Didn't show him off to his friends and say 'Say hello to my son!' in the proudest voice he'd ever hear. He never kissed his head. He never told him 'stay safe' when he left. He never—he never stroked his hair or whispered sweet nothings in his ear when he was upset...

It was just, 'I love you' and BAM!.

"Me too." He whispered back. He panicked when Katsuya pulled away and looked at him—

With the biggest blush he'd ever seen!

"J-Joe—W-Wh-Wheeler? I—uh!—I—you! You were asleep!" He bumbled. Wheeler smiled happily and laughed. Katsuya did this sometimes when someone told him they loved him, stumbling over words and sputtering embarrassed. He'd even blush for Seto sometimes, who would be walking by and just say 'I love you' as he continued walking away. He didn't blush and stutter act that way when a serious situation was going on or Seto was obviously flirting with him and he was flirting back, though. Wheeler figured you'd have to catch him by surprise.

And Wheeler _had_ caught him by surprise.

"I—Um!—I! I'm sorry! I—!"

Wheeler wrapped his arms around Katsuya and hugged him tight. "I love you, too," he said. "I love you," he repeated and continued to hug Katsuya who continued to stutter violently.

Katsuya paused before hugging him back. "Gods, catch me by surprise why don't you?"

Wheeler smiled, smothering his face into Katsuya's neck, "Seto always said it was the best way."

-.-.-.-

Seto Kaiba cringed when the door to his room squeaked open. It was closed, Katsuya was mad—

And absolutely adorable snuggled protectively around Wheeler.

Seto blinked, thanking the lord Katsuya was not in the living room—or on his bed for that matter—reading Perry Moore's **Hero**. _That_ would be bad. Really really bad. And blue. Really really blue too.

The last time he came home to Katsuya rereading that he was celibate for three weeks. Not three days: _weeks_. THREE! His poor balls...

Katsuya's poor ass after the first night of copulation after the three weeks.

Seto smiled though. He loved Katsuya, and he _adored_ Katsuya around Wheeler because he loved Wheeler and adored Wheeler like he was his very own son and the two of them together was like a sandwich of adorableness around him.

Not that Seto would ever admit it out loud. Well...not unless a situation with Katsuya needed some major diffusing. And he did mean _major_.

Chuckling lightly he undressed and redressed in a pair of gray sweats. He was glad Katsuya couldn't talk him out of a king sized bed (Seto won the argument when he told Katsuya that anything smaller wouldn't fit both of them _and_ his ego), he'd be comfortable still, even with Wheeler with them.

Sliding into bed he kissed both their head and whispered 'good night' before snuggling down and wrapping both man and teenager in his arms. He closed his eyes. He was tired and needed all the sleep he could get before Katsuya literally took his foot and kicked him off the bed in anger tomorrow morning.

"I love you," He said and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, like I said:

If you like amazing stories (even if you don't like superheros because I don't and i _loved!_ this book) with the main character being _gay,_ yes, you read right, READ PERRY MOORE'S **HERO**!


	19. Mary Had a Little Lamb: Kplus?

Okay, so, yeah.

My dad taught me this song and I always sing it to annoy my friends (heehee they always get so embarrassed for me) and this little drabble popped into my mind~

* * *

Yugi started to rehum the nursery rhyme as as continued to sweep, brushing the dirt into the dust pan Ryou was holding for him.

"What is that? You've been humming it all morning," Ryou asked, holding the dust pan steady. "It's familiar, but I can't place it."

"Oh!" Yugi smiled bashfully. "I was teaching Atem nursery rhymes this morning. I've been humming Mary Had a Little Lamb all morning because of it."

Ryou blinked, a look of revelation coming over his face. "I knew it was familiar. It's been a while since I've heard it though."

"Eh? I know that one," Katsuya said, putting the last heavy box on the top shelf for Yugi. "My pa sung it t' me when Ma left, t' get me t' go t' sleep...it just usually made me laugh."

"How did Mary Had a Little Lamb make you laugh?" Ryou asked.

Katsuya shrugged. "Dunno, I guess it was kinda cruel, but most nursery rhymes I've been told are."

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then back to Katsuya. "How was it cruel? All the teacher did was make the lamb wait outside."

Katsuya gave them a furrowed look. "Teacher?"

The other two boys just slowly nodded their heads.

"There's no teacher," Katsuya said. "No. Not in Mary Had a Little Lamb."

Yugi frowned. "How does Mary Had a little lamb go?"

Katsuya smiled and innocently started singing: "Mary had a little lamb and tied it to the heater, every time it turned around it burnt its little weiner!"

Ryou and Yugi looked at each other stunned. What kind of father sung _that_ as a nursery rhyme to his child? They looked back to Katsuya, who looked completely baffled by them. Apparently his father did. And the poor blonde believed him too! They shook their heads.

Ryou went and grabbed a chair as Yugi lead Katsuya to it. "No, Jou, you see, the way the rhyme goes is..."


	20. Baby Daddy: K

Isis Kaiba- first 100th review for Yu-Gi-Oh fandom.

RAWR THANK YOU SO MUCH!

BTW...is Kisara _actually_ the name of one of Seto dragons? I (moronically) have not read/watched most of the Yu-Gi-Oh series and have no idea...and is it Atem? I've been calling him Atemu for, like, ever! Why hasn't anyone said anything *weep* Hahaha

* * *

**Baby Daddy  
**

Most people would think that Katsuya Jounouchi would be a horrible influence. He was a near-high school-drop-out, a delinquent with a record as long as Earth's circumference, with a drunk dad, an abandoning mother, a porn collection, and a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Most people would think wrong.

Hence the phone call Yugi got around nine this morning saying he couldn't come or he had to bring a friend. Several hours later produced him showing up with a two-year-old that could be his and Seto's long lost love child, looking at the group inside the shop nervously from behind Katsuya's leg.

Katsuya crouched down, bringing the small boy hiding behind him to full frontal view of everyone in the shop. "Say 'hi', Joey."

The little blue-eyed blond blushed profusely and mutter a small, pathetic "Hello" before snapping around and wrapping his arms around Katsuya's neck while hiding his face skittishly into Katsuya's shoulder. Everyone at the shop was so _big_! And _scary!_

Katsuya's eyes twinkled merrily as he grinned excitedly and coddled Joey protectively in his arms. He stood, chuckling. "You guys, this is Joey Wheeler-Jounouchi, he's my new son," He told them proudly as he watched Bakura almost trip—while standing still—and Atem cock his head to the side as Yugi's, Mokuba's, and a Ryou's faces paled considerably. "Geez, guys, I told ya I was busy, did ya think I was twiddling my thumbs?"

"No...but no one had expected this," Yugi confessed, lamely. "Maybe another job?"

"Jou," Mokuba said softly, making sure Katsuya was well informed. "You do realize you just called him your _son_, right? Like, as in, a human being, not a pet?"

"Who'd ja get pregnant?" Bakura roared, "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"Did you get someone, pregnant, Jou? I don't remember you being with anyone." Atem frown, bringing his finger knuckles to his chin. He _really_ couldn't recall Katsuya being with anyone, and he liked to take pride in his memory about people and things he cared about.

Katsuya frowned. Jeez, the faith they had in him! "I didn't get no one pregnant," He said, disgruntled. The nerve of the people he called friends! "Remember how I told ya the lady next door split without her kid? Well, meet Joey!"

The entire shop was silent until Sugoroku walked in from the back with a box, humming and smiling. He blinked when he caught sight of Joey huddled up nervously in Katsuya's arm and smiled broader, "Ah! Is that Joey?"

Katsuya blushed and scratched the back of his head as a grin returned to his face, "Yeah, at least one of ya remembers."

Joey turned his head a little, to peek off Katsuya's shoulder when he heard someone else call his name. Mommy—at least, that's what Mary, who Joey had lived with until a few weeks ago, had called Katsuya—had said this people would be nice, but they all seemed kind of scary. The tallish, muscley guy with the white hair hadn't sounded too nice! The other's didn't look _too_ scary...but he wasn't taking a chance! When the old man caught sight of Joey looking around, the toddler immediately shoved his face back into Katsuya's shoulder.

"Eh, sorry about that," Katsuya apologized, bouncing Joey back up onto his hip once. The—_his_—little Aryan was slipping away he was so small! "He's a little shy, but he's really cute so I loose will power t' make him talk."

"One second!" Mokuba suddenly shouted, making Joey jolt in Katsuya's arms. That one was loud, Joey thought. Really _really _loud!

Katsuya laughed and rubbed Joey's back, trying to get the little boy to calm down, his heart was beating so fast that Katsuya could even feel it! "It's okay Joey, that's Mokuba. He's the least harmless of them all...well, besides Gramps over there."

"I resent that!" Mokuba said, digging into his pocket. "Just because I am the youngest...and the straightest, I have to be a mild kitten in a cage lions?"

"And I may be old, but I'm not deaf," Sugoroku also challenged. "I heard that."

Katsuya chuckled, "Yeah, but I ain't wrong." Katsuya suddenly spun around so Joey was facing everyone in the shop. "Okay, the little two over there are Aunt Yug' and Aunt Ryou, don't get them made, they're the scariest when they're mad, and the two psychotic looking ones are Uncle Bakura and Uncle Atem. They're...psychotic, but otherwise harmless."

"Wait," Yugi asked, "Why are we 'Aunt's?"

Katsuya shrugged, watching Mokuba pull out his cell phone and line it up for a picture as he spun back around, "I dunno, I figured since Mary told him I'm 'Mommy' ya guys could be Aunts."

"He..calls you 'Mommy'?" Ryou asked, his eyebrows shooting high up into his forehead. Bakura chuckled from across the shop.

"Yeah..." Katsuya blushed and turned his head to hide it in Joey's mass of blonde hair. "I've been livin' next door since Mary was pregnant with him, and babysitting him forever. I guessed she'd planned her permanent getaway for a while. I'd always thought it was weird...until now, at least."

"Pfft," Bakura spat, familiar with the same abandonments, "Parents."

"Hey, now," Sugoroku scolded, "Jou's one now."

"Yeah..." Katsuya's eyes twinkled again as he grinned, "I guess I am."

"Your eyes are sparkling, Jou," Yugi laughed, and laughed harder when Katsuya stuck his tongue out and cuddled the boy closer.

"Leave me alone."

"I believe Aibou is correct," Atem leaped, approaching Katsuya. He leaned around behind the teen and tried to look at Joey's face. The little boy lifted his head only for a moment before he stashed it back into it's hiding place. "He seems attached to you as well."

"Good," Katsuya said, "I love him too much for him not to be. I'd be heartbroken if he wasn't."

There was a tweedle-dee, a pause, and then Mokuba looked up at Katsuya and frowned. "Um...Jou, I think I did something bad..."

Katsuya looked back to Mokuba, "Why?"

"I think you'll find out in a moment..."

"What did you do, Mokuba?" Ryou asked. "It couldn't be too bad, you're still here."

"Well," Mokuba said, "Let's just say I wasn't making like a psychic and thinking too much into the future."

"Mokuba...?" Katsuya said, almost in a pleading voice. "Please do _not_ tell me this has something to do with your brother."

Mokuba shrunk down, "It may have...everything to do with my brother."

Katsuya gaped, so in shock he didn't hear the door open behind him. He stood, frozen for a minute before stiffly unfreezing, still not realizing the presence of life behind him. "I think it's time to go, don't you Joey?" He felt Joey nodded heavily against his shoulder and found it decided. He was _not_ staying here for a confrontation with Seto. "Well, nice seein' ya guys. Later." He turned to leave.

And was blocked by a wall of Seto Kaiba.

He looked up into the most serious blue eyes Katsuya swore he'd ever see in the most serious face he'd ever seen Seto wear. He buckled himself down for the snide comment coming into play and hoped it wouldn't hurt Joey's feelings. He would _kill_ the man if he hurt Joey's feelings, screw public morals and being a good role model.

No one gets away from dissing a mother's baby.

Great, now Katsuya _really _felt manly.

"I want to be your baby daddy."

Time froze.

Maybe Katsuya was going delusional. Maybe hanging around insane people were making _him_ insane. Maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep, trying to make sure Joey was comfortable and happy. He _must_ have heard wrong.

"What?"

"I want to be your baby daddy," Seto repeated, still with the straightest most sincere, serious face Katsuya had ever laid eyes on. "May I?"

Katsuya blinked, looked around the shop to everyone else also staring, making sure he was _not_ the only one hearing this, and looked back to Seto before shaking his head. "Okay, Joey, I think we need to take a nap."

"It errrwy," Joey mumbled pointedly.

"_I_ need a nap," Katsuya said, side-stepping around Seto-wall and out the door. "A really, really big _nap_."

Really, there was no way Seto would ever say _that_, right? Right?

Later that night, when Seto showed up at Katsuya's doorstep with a toy that won over Joey's heart instantly, Katsuya was proven very _very _wrong.

Especially if the way Seto had kissed him had anything to do with it.

* * *

No lies, I could _not_ keep a straight face writing this, I hoped you enjoyed Seto's confession as much as I did!


	21. Bed for a King: K

Le gasp! It's been forever! Hahahahaha - cough spew choke -

Anyways I made reference to this a chapter or few ago and I've been wanting to write it since

* * *

**Bed for a King**

Katsuya sat on the bed, bouncing his butt on it testingly and laying back to test the comfort. "Too hard," he mumbled.

Seto sat and laid beside him, looking perfectly content on it. "It's fine, Katsuya. We've laid on twenty three of them already, just pick one so we you can go home and I can go back to work."

Katsuya sat up and looked at him. "_Excuse_ me, but y' ain't the one who gets a dick shoved up his ass every night."

Seto frowned but sat up himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Katsuya had a point. And he had seen Katsuya after a particularly vigorous night. The next day didn't always turn out to pretty and when he was in pain, Katsuya was a _bitch_. "Fine," he muttered. "But hurry up."

Katsuya smile and hopped to the next mattress repeating his first two tests and when they passed those, took off his shoes and stood on it.

The store employee helping them smiled, used to the child like behavior that he had been dealing with for the past three hours. She found it endearing to see the strengths of a child in a man who was widely known as the lover of possible the richest, coldest man in the world. He made the famous CEO...bearable.

"Seto," Katsuya called, "Lay on this bed."

Seto sighed but complied, almost melting into the lazily soft mattress and letting out a helpless sigh of comfort. This, by far, was the best yet. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave a guttural moan as his muscles relaxed and he felt like going to sleep. The only problem with this mattress was that he wouldn't want to get out of it in the morning.

Katsuya got onto his knees and then laid beside the brunette, resting his head contentedly on the muscled - yet comfortable - chest and allowing the CEO to wrap his arm around his shoulders in the familiar way they traditioned every night. "This one. In a queen size," Katsuya said. "It'll be perfect."

Seto frowned and sat up, looking disgruntled at Katsuya. "King sized," he corrected.

Katsuya shot up at the challenge. "The King sized is too big."

"The Queen is too small."

"The King is too big, there's too much space left over and ya won't let the dog sleep on the bed with us!"

"You don't think I notice that you do when I leave on business trips?"

Katsuya had the decency to blush. "I get cold. And lonely."

"Besides," Seto continued, "Anything smaller wouldn't fit both of us _and_ my ego?"

Katsuya paused, blinked, and stared with the most blank expression Seto had ever seen on his face. Then, like a robot, Katsuya's head turned to the lady helping them and he said, "This one. King sized." He paused. "Please."

Seto smirked. Now all he had to worry about was breaking it in...

* * *

Short, but sweet (insert less than three)


	22. Dictionary: K

This one is...really short. But I'm mad right now because I can't fucking find my college text book that I need _anywhere_ but online.

* * *

**Dictionary**

Mokuba looked up from his text book as his brother took what ever he had printed off the computer and start taking scissors to it. Odd, usually Seto avoided art projects and left the crazy and somewhat wacky (at least, to a certain standard, Seto could be crazy and somewhat wacky in his own ways too) to his beloved boyfriend Katsuya Jounouchi. Curiosity peeked, Mokuba followed Seto with his eyes as the older one ripped off a piece of tape and headed to the bookshelves.

He watched his brother scan the books with his eyes when the brunette grabbed a heavy dictionary and opened it up. It apparently took a few minutes for Seto to find whatever it was he was looking for, but he found it eventually and taped the small square he had printed and cut right into the dictionary.

Snapping it shut, Seto looked satisfied, like a heavy weight had been miraculously lifted off his shoulders and now he could hop and skip around like a fairy princess. Mokuba snorted at the thought of his brother dressed up in a pink tutu, and when called on it Mokuba waved him off.

Not feeling it worth his time to discover, Seto grunted a 'be in bed by ten' and left the library room.

Mokuba waited. He waited for Seto to close the door. He waited until he could no longer here the rhythmical footsteps on the tiled floor. Then Mokuba stood.

He walked over and plucked on the dictionary, flipping through the pages until there was a page that was easily opened to thanks to the note Seto had taped there. He looked at it, under the Jonesboro-to-joviality section between the words 'jounce' and 'jour' Seto had taped the cutout of Katsuya Jounouchi's picture along with his name and a small sentence.

_Jounouchi, Katsuya (Jou) - to expect the unexpected._

Mokuba snorted. Katsuya better feel damn special for having his name be put in the dictionary by Seto himself._  
_


	23. Thunder: K

huuuuuuuu...updates...huuuuuuuu

I've noticed that I can be quite the sadist to the Kaiba brothers...it just feels so right.

Le GASP! Two chapters in one day! FTW!

* * *

**Thunder**

Mokuba bit his lip and held his pillow tighter to his chest. He tried to hold in his sob, but it hurt. It hurt so much. His chest ached to begin with, having to deal with his first broken heart, but holding in the cry made his body jolt and him cry out anyways. He bit his pillow and sobbed, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible, knowing Seto would only tell him to buck up and throw his feelings out the window.

He played the scene over in his head as the little American transfer student in all her brunette beauty told him she no longer liked him in that way and the small growing relationship they had been in should end. Mokuba had taken the hit, his eyes not even watering at the time as shock grasped him in her thrashing grip and he nodded a good-bye and left.

Home now, alone and his heart ripped out and stomped on, he couldn't stop the waterfall brigade from rushing down his cheeks. His pillow was soaked in drool and tears and crushed in his grip as it loosened and tightened in uneven contractions of uncontrollable pain. He wanted to die. He wanted all the pain that racked his body to disappear and be over with. He felt like splurging on large amounts of Cool Whip and Jou's brownies.

His gullet felt empty, almost like an bottomless pit, but at the same time he was nauseous and didn't want to eat at all. All he could think about was _Tiffany_. Her pretty hazel eyes, her soft brown hair, her pretty and feminine curves and beauty. She had such plump lips that she always glossied up perfectly, and long eyelashes that didn't need the artificial enhancement of mascara. Mokuba liked her. He liked her a lot.

There was a knock on the door and he jumped. Seto was supposed to be at work, and he hadn't called anyone...hell, he couldn't speak long enough to call anyone or even see clear enough to dial.

"Mokuba?" The gentle, familiar voice called. Mokuba bit his lip and tried to hold a sob as Jou called out his name again. "Mokie?"

"G-go-!" Mokuba gasped and a sob tore through. "Go away!"

"I heard," Jou said gently, "I heard 'bout what happened. A couple o' your friends from school came into my work t'day. They said what happened."

Mokuba scowled and hiccuped. "Go away!"

"Oh Mokie..." Jou mumbled. "I'm coming in."

"NO!"

Jou ducked as he opened the door and had a soaking pillow fly at his head. "I've got Cool Whip, brownies, an' cookie dough?" He offered, holding up the grocery bags in his hand. "I know y' like my brownies."

Mokuba paused a moment, allowing himself take in the whole situation going on _now_. Jou was here with Cool Whip, brownies, _and_ cookie dough. Seto _never_ let him have cookie dough. Deciding that it was worth it, Mokuba dove off the bed and slammed himself into Jou. He wrapped his arms around Jou's chest and buried his face in it for an entirely new round of tears and sobs to work through.

"_Jou!"_ Mokuba cried. "What did I do wrong? Why doesn't she like me anymore?" A sob broke his sentences. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Oh, Mokuba," Jou sighed, doing his best to gently drop the bags of delight on the floor so he could wrap his comforting arm around tiny little Mokuba. The kid was only thirteen and experiencing heartbreak, and Jou knew what that was like. It wasn't pleasant at all. "It's okay. Y' did nothing wrong, she just...fell outta like, Kiddo."

"But I did _everything_ for her. I bought her flowers and jewelry and trinkets. Why? Why?"

"Shh, shh," Jou hushed, waddling Mokuba back over to the bed as he rubbed soft circles on the teen's small back. "It's okay, really. I swear, it's okay."

"But it _hurts_."

"I know," Jou said, making the distraught teen sit on the bed as he took him it. Mokuba's face and eyes were puffy and red, his face twisted and soaked in sobs. He looked like a disheveled mess of Kaiba. He kneeled down in front of him and clamoured him in for another hug."I've had my heart broken too."

Mokuba didn't respond to that, and didn't say anymore for a few minutes as sob and jolt and contraction wrecked his thin body. He sat there, his face buried in and soaking Katsuya's comforting shoulder. As his wracking stopped and it became a minuscule waterfall of tears Jou pulled back, smiling consolingly and wiping the tears away. He leaned over and grabbed some tissues from Mokuba's nightstand and held it to the teen's nose.

"Blow," he commanded. Mokuba obeyed.

"I'm nodda kid," Mokuba whined. Jou laughed at the nasaliness in his voice.

"Yeah, ya'll always be a kid t' me, even if ya grew seven feet tall," the blonde retorted jokingly. "Feelin' a little better?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Okay, 'en I'm gonna go put the food in the fridge, I'll be right back." Mokuba nodded again as he watched Jou pick up the bags off the floor and head to the stairs.

He sat there, numb-like. The things tumbling in his mind at an utter halt. He didn't know what to do. He felt this abandonment he wasn't sure he'd ever completely get over. Would he turn out like those clingy girls that drove men crazy? Would he be afraid to ever date again? He certainly was afraid right now. Would he ever feel like doing things he used to love to do, like take pictures? Taking pictures didn't seem interesting at all right now...

He wiped away a few last tears and curled up in a ball. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow. Tiffany was in the same class and he didn't think he could really face her right now...

Jou walked back in, set in his way over to sit beside Mokuba and rub his back. Mokuba stiffened, he hated being touched when he was upset unless he initiated the contact and Jou seemed to get the message, quickly removing his hand.

He looked at Jou who sat there looking sympathetic and watching him. Hadn't Jou mentioned his heart had been broken too? "How did you get over it?" He sniffled and hiccuped.

"Over what?" Jou asked.

"Heartbreak." Mokuba replied. "Nothing...it's all...boring right now."

Jou smiled and looked out the window into the sunset where rain clouds started to float in for a short cold front. "I had good company, junk food, and the will to move on with my life after I got it all outta my system. It may not seem like much, but trust me, a little of that can go a long fucking way."

Mokuba frowned, his brow furrowing. "I don't feel like I could ever like someone so much again." He paused, waiting to see if Jou would say anything or do something besides shake his head. "I don't like."

Jou smiled at him, a big huge grin unconsciously filling Mokuba with hope and knowing that this wasn't going to last forever. "'S not so bad," he said. "Love is like thunder, that's all, sometimes ya just gotta feel it."

Mokuba frowned. He wasn't sure if Jou was right or just plain stupid right now. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Jou said. "Ya can't see thunder, an' if someone puts earplugs in they can't hear it, but it'll still rattle th' eart under your feet, right?"

Not that he wanted to admit it, but yes, Jou was right. "I guess..."

"Y'know I'm right," Jou said confidently. "I could kick your brother's dainty ass with that quote."

Mokuba laughed a little, not mentioning the fact that Seto's frequent gym visits and karate lessons left him anything but _dainty_. "Sure."

Jou smiled and stood. "See, you're laughin'. It ain't so bad. You'll be bette' in no time. So how about a horror movie and some cookie dough?"

"How about brownies," Mokuba asked, standing and grabbing a small quilt Seto had bought for him to wrap around his shoulders. "I like your brownies."

"Notta problem. When Seto gets home he can join in the festivities." He said, walking to the door. Mokuba's brow furrowed as he watched the blonde. "'Ough, not sure how well he'll take his brotha' growin' up. I know _I_ didn't take it well when Shizuka "

"I'm a..." Mokuba frowned. "Why'd you call Seto 'Seto'?"

Jou froze and laughed nervously before continuing on out the door. "Dunno what you're talkin' about. I called him Dead-o...'cause he so emotionally dead."

Mokuba frowned. He thought of Tiffany for a moment and how she'd never called him Mokuba and he felt the raw wound throb a moment before he started to follow Jou. At least if his love went rotten, someone else's he cared about seemed to be going well...

Lost in thought he fell a good distance behind Jou, who was now descending down the stairs. He froze as he heard the light roar of thunder from far away and laughed at the irony, because soon he'd feel the thunder shake his earth and not too long after the bad storm hit, it would be gone and another one could come and take it's place.

* * *

I feel kinda weird posting this, though I love the metaphor (again inspired by Hilary Duff and her song "Come Clean") because I've only dated one person (because I'm pretty...lame. And probably too weird for most guys. I mean, I scared one off by talking about boobs lol.) and I was the one that broke off with him...so I don't know how much I can make Mokuba relate-able with the whole heart break thing...So any criticisms are welcome!


	24. A Heat: M

RAR! I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY BESIDES TIMOTHY McGEE IS SO PRETTY!

Well that, and That I'm not sure if I'll take this out of here and make it a one shot.

* * *

**A Heat**

Katsuya Jounouchi nibbled his bottom lip, looking at the heaving body in front of him. He wasn't the smartest being in the world, but he was a nymph. This heaving, helpless body was of a dominate wolf demon going into heat. Katsuya, however, did not understand why the demon allowed himself to get to this state. His sharp chin and muscular body would attract females no problem—hell, it attracted him—and he certainly had dominance. Yet he had gotten to this pitiful state by not finding someone to copulate with for so long during his heat.

Katsuya was beyond baffled.

He crouched down and gently nudged the wolf's shoulders. When he got no response, he stood and nudged him a little more roughly with his foot. "Hey," He said. "Get t' it."

It was low, but there was a groan, and the brunette's head turned, his fluffy ears pinned back, and blue eyes nearly gave Katsuya a heart attack. They were so pretty! How could this wolf _not_ find a female? Katsuya was half tempted to bend over and offer himself like one right now!

He bit his lip a little harder and tried to keep his arousal down. He was a nymph, and as a nymph needed both water and sex to survive. This...this wolf _god_ was lying before him, smelling prime, and obviously in need of a good fucking, Katsuya was almost wet just looking at him.

"Hey," He said again. "What are ya doin' here? Shouldn't ya be mating?" Oh the energy it took not to say 'I'll be glad to help!'

The handsome blue eyed brunette groaned again and snuffed his nose. "Need...no."

"Ya need to have sex," Katsuya pointed out, poking the wolf's shoulders. A quick hand snapped out like a snake and grasped Katsuya's wrist in a tight grip and made the blond squeal in surprise and fall shortly onto his rump. "Hey! Ouch! Leggo!" He yelped. The grip got tighter and Katsuya nearly kicked the pitiful creature in spite, but the wolf let go and heaved heavier. "What the fuck's wrong with you? Go find a mate, you're making me horny."

The wolf demon shuddered at Katsuya's words, his ears pinning up for a moment before they attached themselves once again against the brunette's skull.

"C...can't," he muttered. "Cursed."

Cursed? Katsuya wondered and cocked his head, and gave himself another deep whiff of the dominate musk. He shuddered before shaking his head. He couldn't do it with a wolf demon—no matter how tempting. The demon would just tear him apart after, he'd known several nymphs to fall to the fate and wouldn't allow himself to be one of them. Wolfs were not kind to those outside their pack.

Where was this husky-man's pack anyways?

"Where's your pack?" Katsuya asked. "If their on my territory I need to know so I can hide."

The wolf, albeit slowly, sat up. His hazed over blue eyes barely able to see, but he looked at Katsuya like the nymph was stupid. "Stupid mutt."

"Eh!" Katsuya squeaked, standing indignantly. "Y'know what? Fuck you! I was trying t' help!"

Turning around, the nymph started to stomp off. Where did that wolf get off calling him, on _his_ territory, a mutt. Hell, yeah, he was a little miserably turned on after being so close to the wolf, but he wasn't the one laying helplessly on the ground in heat! He wasn't the one cursed—!

He stopped, turned around and walked back. He told himself that it was because he was curious about the curse, but his leaking ass and tight balls told him otherwise. He kinda wanted to spend more time and smell the wolf a little more, even if he was an ass. But for now, it was all because of the curse.

"What curse do ya have? Maybe I can help. I know a few mages."

The demon groaned and flopped backwards, his hips thrusting upwards. The tent in the pants caught Katsuya's attention for a moment, making the nymph think about the nice size of it before his mind wandered off and then back.

The things you got used to being a nymph.

"Look, I can't help ya if ya—"

"I don't want help!" The brunette snapped, his teeth making an audible clack. Katsuya bit his lip, worrying it a bit as he thought of all the nice places the wolf could use those pretty white teeth on. "Go...go away."

"Okay," Katsuya started matter-of-factly. What an attitude! He was just trying to help! If only the wolf didn't smell or look so nice...He bet the wolf tasted real nice too! "One, this is _my_ territory. Two, I need to know if I need to protect myself. Three, ya need help."

He stared down at the wolf, who stared up at him acerbically. He scowled, looking back at the wolf with a glare of his own.

"I can't mate," the wolf heaved. "Cursed."

"I got that!" Katsuya said. "How?"

The wolf muttered something incoherently, though it suspiciously sounded like a death threat. Katsuya ignore it, knowing that the wolf couldn't harm a worm unless he fell on it in this state. "I can't," he huffed, his chest heaving almost harder, "ej...jaculate."

Katsuya blinked before a swell of pity started to swell in his chest. What an awful curse! If he couldn't cum he'd—he'd—he'd _burst_! Orgasming was the best thing in the entire world! That poor wolf!

Katsuya crouched back down, his face hovering over the wolf's enough to shadow the pale face from the sun. Slowly he caressed the demon's face and the demon groaned, nuzzling his hand endearingly. "Ya...ya poor thing. Stay here, okay?" He said, brushing the hair sticking to the sweaty pale face out of those breath taking blue eyes.

As Katsuya stood, he paused and took on last look at the brunette. "What's your name?"

"Seto," the demon said, almost unexpectedly, "my name is Seto."

.-.-.-.-.

"—And he makes me horny, and he can't cum, and his name is Seto!" The nymph exclaimed to the High Mage and the Mid-Level Mage walking beside him, his hands thrown dramatically in the air.

Yugi, the Mid-Level Mage, flinched visibly as Atem stopped. Katsuya frowned. He stopped and looked quizzically at the High Mage turning around and walking back towards his domain.

"Huh?" Katsuya looked at Yugi, who had the decency to look sheepish. He didn't say anything as Katsuya's brow furrowed and he desperately ran and grabbed Atem's arm. "Hey! Where are ya going?"

"I am not helping _him_." The Mage scowled. A look of utter disdain uglied his usually handsome face and he attempted to walked again futilely.

"Not helping who?"

"Kaiba!" Atem snapped and tried to pry his arm away, but the nymph wouldn't give.

"I'm asking ya t' help Seto," Katsuya stated simply and confused, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um...Jou," Yugi stuttered quietly. "His name is Seto Kaiba. Atem and him hate each other."

"Enough that I was the one to place the curse on him," Atem confirmed proudly. However, he yelped in pain as the hand wrapped around his arm tightened.

"What?" Katsuya asked. "You...You put that awful curse on him?"

"Yes," Atem smirk, quite fond and proud of his work. "He deserved iiii—eeeee-ouch!"

Katsuya scowled, squeezing the arm tightly in his fist and bringing Atem down to his knees pathetically whimpering as Yugi whimpered soft nothing to Katsuya to get the blond to let go. But the nymph would have none of it. Aggravated, he lowered his face to Atem and glared at the mage. "Ya take it off, ya hear me? Jus' 'cause I choose not t' fight don't me I can't. If ya decide ya don't wanna do dis, then you're deciding you ain't gonna have no balls no more, ya hear me?"

Atem looked at the nymph blankly, in pain, as Yugi continued to whimper behind the nymph. It took a second for the High Mage to comprehend the blonde through the pain, but when he did he early nodded.

Katsuya let go a smiled pleasantly. Atem shuddered and allow his body to resume the normal flow before he moved a little more to rub his arm and get up.

"So, ya gonna help me?"

Atem frowned, "Yes," he said, mostly against his will. But he was not stupid enough to go against the surprisingly strong nymph. "I will help you."

The nymph nodded and continued leading the Mages to the desperate wolf. "I don't know why'd you do something horrible like that. Why didn't ya just make everything taste like shit for a week or two?"

Atem grumbled, wishing now that he had done something so simple. He should have known it would come up and bite him in the ass.

"Are you okay?" Yugi whispered to him.

"Yes," he mumbled dejectedly, "just a little tender."

Yugi nodded. "I can't believe you actually put that curse on him...I though you were joking."

"Aibou," Atem muttered, "I am horrible at jokes."

"Stop bitching," Katsuya called from ahead. "We're almost there."

A few minutes later the three on them were at the spot Seto was supposed to be. He...well, he had moved. Grumbling, albeit a little in concern, Katsuya looked around for some sort of sign of the direction that the wolf went. He may have a good sense of smell, but not one good enough to track with!

Though now he wished he did.

"Where is he?" Atem asked acerbically. "You said he was here. Since he is not, may I go?"

"No!" Katsuya snapped, whacking Atem's shoulder hard enough to bruise. "You're fixing this! You can't make it so someone can't cum! Especially why they're in heat!" He turned nastily to Atem. "Do ya have any idea how much it hurts? 'Cause I can show ya if ya want!"

Seeing the threat in actually answering, Atem moved aside. "It looks like he may have dragged himself towards the lake."

"I can go ahead and check," Yugi said. "Then be right back."

"Nah," Katsuya said, "We can go t'gether."

They followed the path and broken leaves and foot prints on the ground to the lake. Atem had been right as sitting there pathetically trying to drink water, Seto was. He tried bringing his cupped hands to his lips, but by the time they had gotten there, shaking, they were about empty.

Katsuya sent a glare at Atem, who attempted to look innocent, and scowled loudly as he plucked a cupping leaf from the small tree beside them and hurriedly made his way to Seto, expecting the Mages to follow.

"Seto!" Katsuya called out, trotting over to the brunette and eagerly scooping some water in the leaf and bringing it to Seto's parched, pale lips. Seto moan appreciatively and Katsuya brought another scoop to his mouth. "Is that better?"

Seto's trembling hands cupped around Katsuya's on the leaf and tilted the leaf forward further so he could get water faster.

"Hey, hey, slow down, ya'll choke!"

Yugi was the first of the two mages to arrive and when Seto saw him, then Atem, he frown deeply. "What...?"

"Atem's gonna lift his curse," Katsuya explained and glared at the High Mage, "Right?"

"You are now exempt from the curse," Atem said, waving his hand half-heartedly. "May I go now?"

Katsuya frowned. "Say you're sorry."

Now Atem scowled as Yugi bit his lip in attempt not to giggle. Katsuya could be so demanding. It was so funny when the blond usually refused things. Seto's chest heaved, his lips twitched in the best smirk he could make in his pathetic state.

"I apologize," Atem forced. It was quick and witty, but Katsuya was satisfied that the "King" attitude was brought down to it knees enough for the words to actually be said. "May I go _now?_"

"Go," Katsuya said, and almost as quickly as the word had left his plump, pink lips, Atem was dragging Yugi—who was waving pleasantly good-bye—away to their domain.

He looked at the wolf, huffing and puffing and looking rather miserable. His hazed blue eyes looked up at Katsuya and the blonde felt a strange thump in his chest he'd never felt before. He was quickly getting aroused, but that was nothing new as a nymph. This..._thump_ was completely baffling.

He nibbled his lip.

Looking down he looked at the wolf's torso, covered in scars of war and training. Katsuya's fingers twitched to touched it, his cock started to ache almost painfully, and his hole began to soak itself, but he shook his head and stood. He looked over the brunette once more, looking for a pack mark that was no where on the showing skin and made Katsuya almost beg to look for it under the pair pants that were the only thing the demon was wearing.

He felt a little despair, knowing he'd have to leave, and leave this prospect to find another. The wolf needed to find a mate for his heat and Katsuya needed to find a fiend to nibble on. Being so horny and unable to do anything about it made him crave the sex he needed to survive. But that wasn't all the stomach dropping despair he was feeling. He didn't want to find another fiend or have the wolf find someone else to mate with.

What was wrong with him? He wondered. It shouldn't matter who it was as long as he had sex. That had been the way it had always been. So why was it so hard to leave this wolf?

"Well," Katsuya almost whimpered. He wanted so badly to have the brunette's hidden cock shoved up his streaming ass. "I guess I'm going."

He started to turn around and painfully walk away but, with more vigor and strength than Katsuya had seen so far, the wolf grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down to his knees.

Seto promptly slipped his arm almost romantically around Katsuya's slim waist as his lips claimed and devoured the nymph's. Katsuya bleated and whimpered as pathetically as Seto had been and softly humped his hips expectantly against Seto's, but he pulled back and tried to leave, despite his body's obvious protests against it. "You'll eat me."

Seto's teeth somehow found their way to piercing into the skin of Katsuya's neck before the nymph had any idea what to do. "I intend to, but certainly not in away that will cause you much harm."

Katsuya keened wantonly as one of Seto's large hands slid up his soft thigh and under the small loin cloth he had been sporting. A calloused, long finger played at his leaking hole and he about came in excitement and expectation. "Ah!"

Seto chuckled, his breath tickling Katsuya's sensitive skin as he moved his mouth to suckle behind the blond's small, little ear. He felt the blonde's erection slide softly against his stomach and moaned proudly. Nymph or not, the little blond certainly seemed to be excited. "What is your name, little nymph?"

"Kat—Oh!" He said as Seto slid his fingers over his nipple and pinched it. "Katsuya Jounouchi!"

"Hmmm," The wolf hummed in approval. A pretty name for a pretty bitch. "Katsuya."

"Ah!" Katsuya bleated with his name so silkily said. He'd been with many fiends, but no one had ever said his name so seductively! He humped forward, rocking down to move against Seto's tent and mewping as his sensitive cock slid against Seto's pants. The loin cloth covered him but there was no cloth keeping him under it. His hands clawed Seto's rather soft hair as Seto's claws lightly scratched the skin of his sides and thighs, the nails cutting the thin strips of fabric holding the cloth up at his waist.

Seto smirked, rubbing his fingers against Katsuya's hole again before allowing it to delve in with an almost sickening squelch. Katsuya shuddered and yelped and came all over Seto's bared chest, covering it lewdly with his pasty fluids.

"Uh, uh, uh," Katsuya moaned as Seto added a second finger and moved them in and out of Katsuya's ass as Katsuya moved his hips to help. They rose as Seto pulled out and fell as Seto delved his fingers back in. The fluids leaking almost soaked Seto's hand as he continued to thoroughly enjoy his hand being fucked by the blond that seemed hornier than he was, even in heat.

Seto jumped as Katsuya's mouth latched onto a rather sensitive spot on his neck and started to suck and nibble at it like it was the most important thing to do in the world. He threaded on hand into Katsuya's hair and took out the other from the nymph's as to wrap it around the alive cock rubbing desperately against his hard stomach. Katsuya purred against his neck and let go, allowing himself to wallow in the pleasure this wolf seemed so good at giving.

His hands lowered from Seto's broad shoulders to his dusky nipples and pinched them, making the wolf bleat and bite once more into his tan neck. He shuddered, feeling himself wrapped in such a stud's arms. It was hard to find someone studish like Seto, at least to Katsuya who could, in someways, be studish himself. It was sickeningly amazing to have someone so much stronger feeling than himself to be wrapped in. Most stud's were just barely larger than he was.

His hands roamed down and he almost came again feeling that hard muscles and almost harder large cock his fiend had. He mewled and Seto forced the nymph's head to turn so they could once again kiss. Katsuya quivered, almost out-trembling his leaking cock, as Seto's obviously skilled tongue erotically slid past his parted, moaning lips. He felt pathetic and hopeless as Seto played and sucked on his tongue, and he loved it.

He loved being so submissive. So dominated.

He played back, his tongue slurping sweetly against Seto's after another arousing wave course from the hairs on his head down his arched spine. He sucked too, almost wishing it was the still hidden cock he was sucking on instead of the pleasantly skilled tongue. He moaned at the thought of having the wolf's cock in his mouth. He bet the wolf tasted sweet with his heat, sweet with the sperm that begged for an egg to impregnate.

Katsuya didn't have an egg right now, but he certainly had a couple of holes the sperm could fill!

His hands fidgeted and played with the front of Seto's pants. The wolf keened and Katsuya mewled happily against the open lips as he brought out the huge mushroom tip waiting to be painted in Katsuya's fluids. His hand, so much smaller than the ones pinching at his nipples and cupping his tight balls, cupped Seto and the wolf groaned happily in agreement as it slowly felt and memorized the rather decent sized cock.

It was bigger than any fiend that Katsuya had had before, and the nymph excitedly wondered if it would sting as it had when he had lost his virginity.

He, albeit reluctantly, pulled away from Seto's hands and fingers and lips and slid down the pale body.

As his lips gently kissed the tip of the huge member of his fiend his noticed Seto's tail straighten and freeze. He looked back down to the cock and covered his teeth with his lips as he expertly took it into his mouth. Seto growled his tail thumping harshly on the ground as his cock's tip slid against the back of the little nymph coaxing throat. Katsuya's hand's cupped his balls as the nymph sucked and relished his member.

Never, in all of Seto's heats or mating sessions, had Seto seen something so beautiful.

Katsuya's tongue, as skillful as he was with Seto's mouth, seemed even more skillful sliding against the sensitive skin of his cock. It didn't take long until Seto was forcing himself down Katsuya's mouth to release himself for the first heat in three. He growled, pulling the sputtering nymph up and starting to attack the small ears with his teeth.

"You're good," He complimented.

"I'mma nymph," Katsuya said between his moaning and slight coughing. "Oooooh! You're—_oh_!—You're not bad yourself!"

Seto smirked, tugging lightly on Katsuya's ear and cupping the blond's balls, feeling them tense, but not shudder and release. His finger reached behind them as he lowered Katsuya onto his back and lightly brushed against the skin. Katsuya keen loudly and arched his back as he lewdly spread his legs for the wolf. Seto's smirk widened and his sharp canine's peeked through his lips as he brush his finger up harshly and stimulated the blonde's prostate from the outside.

Katsuya didn't mind it this way either as he arched back so much he was sure he was going to learn to bend in half. He bleated unsurely as Seto continued to press his button and grab his left nipple between his beautiful, healthy teeth. "I-I," He cried, "I'm gonna—Ah! Ah! _Ah_!"

Seto leaned back, just in enough time that he could watch the cum he could clean up splatter sluttily over Katsuya's heaving chest. His eyes gleamed as he took in the beautiful sight. The flushed skin, the helpless, submissive look, the heaving chest, the widely spread legs, and cum splattered _everywhere_. God, he thought, this was the best heat ever.

The other's he'd been with during heat's hadn't been this submissive, this ready to e dominated and whored. Wolves instinctively fought, made sure not be impregnated by someone who could not protect them better then they could themselves. It was arousing in an instinctive sense, but this was so much more. What dominate wolf didn't like to be submissed to so easily? He didn't understand why the wolves usually ate nymphs after wards if they were to mate with them, a nymph was...charming.

In a very erotic way of course.

He panted looking at the blonde and watching as he gaze made the insatiable nymph started to harden again, despite the used and tired look in the nymph's eyes.

He leaned down and started to clean the nymph, even as he made the blonde bleat when he eagerly pushed three fingers in the sopping hole. Oh! The nymph would take him so easily!

"S-Seto," the blonde moaned for the first time during their copulation. It was hesitant, almost as if he were scared that calling Seto's name would bring some sort of punishment, but it sent a chill that threatened to make Seto spill his seed again. It sounded so pretty coming from the blonde's lovely lips.

"Say it again," Seto demanded as he licked the tip of Katsuya's leaking cock for the last traced of cum. "Say my name."

"Seto," Katsuya said, just as hesitantly. He frowned, knowing surely Seto did not know the consequence of Katsuya saying his name at this time. But he could help the bleat as Seto struck his button up his ass with his fingers before they pulled out.

Seto smiled, a handsome feature on Seto's already handsome face. He leaned up, capturing Katsuya's lips again and positioning and sliding easily into Katsuya's opening as the blonde shuddered and quivered.

Katsuya felt it sting a little as he was stretched more than ever before, but it was fantastic. When Seto pulled out and push right back in, it hit Katsuya in all the right ways and had Katsuya wrapping his legs around Seto's slim waist. "Oh!" He cried, pulling Seto's head down enough he could bury his face in Seto's shoulder. Seto's large hands covered his hips and made them move rhythmically with each thrust Seto made. He mewled as Seto moaned back.

Seto hands moved to cup and squeeze his butt, pulling his cheeks apart and allowing himself to slide deeper. He whimpered, feeling his balls draw in as Seto continued to ram into him.

"Say my name," Seto commanded again with a particularly hard thrust. "Say my name."

"Nn..._OH!_" Katsuya bleated.

"Say it, Katsuya..." Seto whispered, making the blond squeeze and arch forward as he was brought to the brink.

"_Seto_!"

.-.-.-.-.

Katsuya whimpered, refusing to come out of his cave, even as Yugi cooed through the hole in it that allowed Katsuya to hear things outside. You couldn't get in unless you swam in, and you better be able to hold your breath because the entrance was deep in the lake.

"Jou...Please. I want to see you."

"No..." Katsuya whimpered back.

He had said Seto's name as the copulated. Which—much to what Seto didn't know—was an invite to be life mates, to be the only one Katsuya could have sex with, the one Katsuya literally needed to survive. And when Katsuya called his name as he came, it sealed the deal.

Katsuya was no longer able to have sex with anyone else. He was going to die.

"I'm coming in then," Yugi said, "And don't complain your cave smells like magic."

Katsuya bleated pathetically and curled up in the corner of the cave. He had told Yugi about what he did, and the Mage had come everyday to talk to him, even though Katsuya refused to come out. It seemed the Mage was finally fed up with talking through a hole.

It took a few minutes, but Yugi showed up. His eyes as big and innocent as usual, but a hint of frustration flickered in them. He was obviously agitated that Katsuya refused to come out. But Katsuya was slowly scooting back as Yugi wasn't the only one to show.

Seto was there also.

Just as Katsuya expected—well almost, he _had_ expected Seto to eat him—Seto left once he was done with his heat. Leaving Katsuya...mateless. But he was here, now, looking just as handsome as he had before, and much much less pathetic and horny.

He had left Katsuya was the nymph had been sleeping, he hadn't seen Seto stand at all, but seeing him now he couldn't believe he hadn't been destroyed during their copulation. Seto was tall, really tall. And his eyes, no longer hazed, were piercing.

"Y-y-you—!" He bleated before trying to get on his feet and run away. Seto, however, now in a well physical state, was quick to wrap his arms around Katsuya's waist and hold the weak blonde against him.

"I told him," Yugi huffed. "Since you weren't."

"You should have told me," Seto whispered gently in Katsuya's ear, making the blonde desperate as arousal started to sweep through him. It had been two weeks since he'd last had sex. His body was weak and desperate for it.

"You're a wolf demon," Katsuya pointed out. "Why would ya want a nymph? Ya'll get tired of me."

"I have a feeling," Seto said softly, turning Katsuya's head and gently placing a kiss on Katsuya's dry lips. He frowned, displeased with Katsuya's physically unhealthy state, but he supposed part of it was his fault for not knowing before getting it on with a nymph. "That that won't be true."

Katsuya whimpered and tried to pull away, but Seto held him tight. He'd missed the blond while he'd gone back to his brother, and he wasn't at all interested in going back without the nymph.

"Yugi," Seto said. "Give us a couple of hours." He paused. "Please."

Yugi smiled and started chanting a small spell. "Sure."

Seto smiled as he turned to the squirming blond that was trying to do what he thought was best for Seto and not himself. Little did he know that Seto had placed a mate mark on him too.


	25. Stuck: M

Dear Dragonwriter, I know. WASN'T HE CUTE AS A KID IN THIS REALLY DORKY SORTA WAY? !

Um...cough...um, well, for those of you who are all "That's like **Reizbar-Ookami**", it's because she's so awesome and what I wrote was inspired by her...so please take no offense. I will be the first to give her credit for the Jou-nymphness.

So...yeah.

And as for more credit, part of this idea came from **Shirohane** (if you have read any of his/her full fics). He/She is also very amazing (especially if you seek out the sex scenes on his/her site she had/has).

* * *

**Stuck**

Katsuya mewped as he tried to pull away but couldn't. He bleated as he motioned more for the wolf behind him to pull out now that they had finished their coupling, but all he got in response was a whimper so pathetic Katsuya had to double check to make sure that Seto was actually the one attached to him.

"S-Seto?" He mewled, "Seto, please pull out?"

There was silence for a moment before Seto leaned down so his breath caressed Katsuya's ear in between the kisses he gave Katsuya's bitten shoulder. Katsuya started to coo, but he was exhausted and needed to rest. He needed Seto's dick out of him, now preferably. He about opened his mouth to tell the demon to pull out again when Seto sternly, "I can't."

Katsuya frowned and took in the information for a second. When realization that Seto was a _male wolf _demon in heat mixed with the knowledge of being the best Hell Hound Devil of the century and the fact that Seto _could not pull out_ shit about hit the fan.

"_WHAT_? Ya too? _You_ get a knot too?" He yelped, tugging his butt experimentally away making the brunette grunt a moment. "Ya couldn't have told me this before I consented to being your damn mate?"

"I thought you knew," Seto scowled, pulling Katsuya onto his lap and pushing himself all the back into the tight hole. Katsuya whimpered for a second and Seto, because he could and liked the pretty little noises Katsuya could make, bounced the blond once.

"Set'!" Katsuya scowled, feeling the cock harden inside of him again. Lucifer! Those poor bitches he just left to mate with the males!"I can't do another round!"

"That's fine," Seto grumbled, "I don't expect you too, you're just the Hounds' Devil."

"Are ya insultin' me?" Katsuya yelped, bleating as Seto bounced him a couple of more times and hitting a rather sensitive spot. "Setooooo..."

Seto just grunted, his cock aching for more than just a pregnant mate now, because until his heat wore of the only way he was going to pull out was if Katsuya got pregnant. And since Katsuya had not sacrificed a virgin for her ability to give birth, he would not get pregnant.

They were stuck.

His lightly kissed the back of Katsuya's shoulder and he felt the blond shudder in his arms. He had to admit though, despite the fact he was going to be bitched at for a while for not telling Katsuya that male demons grew knots like dogs or wolves or _Hell Hounds_, it wasn't bad having to hold Katsuya for such a while. In fact, the thought actually delighted Seto immensely. Between work, his brother, and Katsuya's work they didn't have this snuggle time very often.

Seto would never admit it out loud, but he was a very large snuggler.

"Seto?" Katsuya whispered, so soft Seto barely caught it, even with his big, fluffy wolf ears.

"Hm?" He continued kissing up Katsuya's shoulder and moved more to tickled the Devil's nape with his lips. Katsuya's soft hair tickled his nose, but he ignored it in favor of the sweet, soft keens and coos his perfect little mate was emitting.

"Can...Can I turn around somehow, so I can face ya?"

Seto stopped and bounced his hips once, unable to help himself. Katsuya tightened around him and he groaned. "I had to do that," Seto hissed, "Having you bleat like a bitch and wrapped all around me, it's driving me crazy that I'm not moving."

Katsuya didn't say anything, he just coyly looked over his shoulder through long, thick lashes with the prettiest eyes that had Seto whimpering and doing his best not to bounce the blonde a little more than a few times. Hell, it was hard not bending the blond back over and just taking him!

"Seto," he said, much more sharply than before. "I wanna turn around."

Seto scowled. "How?"

"Lay down." Seto thought about snapping at the blond and telling him not to treat him like one of his Hounds, but he knew a few were close by and waiting to see if their beloved Devil needed their help. They'd always been rather protective of the blonde and it had taken Seto forever to get into their good graces. He wasn't about to mess that up. He laid down, the soft grass of the Third Planes of Hell cushioning him rather nicely. He understood why Katsuya had pushed for Seto to take him here instead of the makeshift "bed" in Seto's cavely domain.

In his defense, the cave he lived in in the mortal realm stayed a near perfect temperature year round. And he was only staying there until he could master blending with the humans.

Katsuya shifted, it feeling just as weird for him having to twist around with something unmovable in his ass as it felt good for Seto having something turned around on his cock. Seto let out a throaty, guttural moan that shuddered as much as Katsuya did when Seto unconsciously jinked his hips and hit Katsuya's personal pleasure button. "This is awkward, jus' wan'ya t' know."

Seto chuckled, but his heart wasn't in it. He still felt the pleasure raking his spine and hazing over his consciousness.

Katsuya looked down at Seto, whose body had dusted a rather sexy red again. Those serious blue eyes were glittering in the moonlight and hazed with the lust had taken Katsuya over and over throughout the day. Seto panted, his breath as sharp as that handsome instinct Seto held and wore so nicely.

Katsuya's heart fluttered, love taking him over.

He was slightly put off by the fact that he was going to be attached to this wolf like this for a few days; it was a completely embarrassing situation to be found it. He, looking over this—_his_— wonderful demon beneath him, found it worth it though. He could do this for a week every year. He would live.

And it would be happily.

He smiled, leaning down on Seto's chest. The demon moaned with Katsuya's movement and Katsuya couldn't help but blurt out a laugh. Seto grumbled inaudibly in resentment at first until Katsuya swiveled his hip and started to place seductive kisses over Seto's muscled chest.

"I think I can dish out one more round," he said.

Seto got three.

* * *

It's so short and sweeeeeet~lol I remember when I used to think me writing over 1000 words was long. Not anymore though~ Okay. I'mma tired. TTYL. G2G. L8R T8


	26. The Only Acceptable Form Of Racism: T

I need to vent. If you watch NCIS you may have some semblance of why red heads are targeted greatly in this fic (please note, I don't actually hate red heads). But for those of you who don't, McGee and Gibbs tend to...venture romantically towards red heads. Well, the red heads they venture towards tend to be the criminals in the end.

AND THIS LAST RED HEAD BROKE McGEE'S HEART! **UNFORGIVABLE**! **UN-FUCKING-FORGIVABLE!**

By the way (btw), you people need to update. Just btw. Do it. Update.

AND BRADLeY JAMES FROM THE SHOW MERLIN WAS RIGHT! (The name of this chapter is a joke he had said. Again, it was a joke, it means he doesn't actually mean it (and neither do I except during NCIS))

* * *

**The Only Acceptable Form Of Racism Is Against Gingers**

"THAT'S IT! I OFFICIALLY HATE RED HEADS!"

Seto boredly looked over the top of his newspaper as Katsuya stomped in and before him. "Your sister is a red head."

"FUCK!" Katsuya screamed, his hands shooting above his head in frustration before ripping the newspaper out of Seto's hands when the CEO tried to continue reading. "I'M VENTING HERE."

"Vent elsewhere," Seto frowned, his hands beckoning for the newspaper back. When Katsuya just scowled at him and held the paper farther away Seto sighed in defeat. "What happened?"

"My sister has this stupid fucking things with dating red heads!" Katsuya exclaimed, sitting on the table in front of Seto, disgruntling the CEO further as he sat between him and his coffee. "AND THEY'RE ALL ASSHOLES!"

"He dumped her."

"OVER A FUCKING INSTANT CHAT MESSAGE OVER FACEBOOK!"

Seto sighed and reached around Katsuya to his coffee, scowling when Katsuya mistook the reach for a grab for the newspaper and holding it farther away. "Really Katsuya!"

"THAT'S PRETTY MUCH WHAT I SAID! WHAT KINDA FUCKING MAN DOES THAT!"

"NO!" Seto snapped. "Give me back my newspaper and go away! I want to read it before I have to go back to work!"

"AAAH!" Katsuya screamed, too angry to fight. "I FUCKING HATE READ HEADS!" He yelled again and threw the newpaper back in Seto's face and trudged back out of the room.

Seto sighed, pulling out his cell phone. "Hello? Yes, I'd like you to follow Satoshi Fuyoiya for the next three days...no, Katsuya's sisters ex...yes, again...Thank you." Snapping the phone shut he did his best to straighten out his newspapers.

Red heads. He was starting to hate them too.

* * *

Again, I don't hate red heads unless I'm watching (or just watched an intense episode of) NCIS. BUT YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE ALL CHERRIES AND ROSES AFTER YOU HURT McGEE LIKE THAT!

McGee, stop taking after your father figure.

**ALSO, YOU PEOPLE NEED TO UPDATE. LIKE. NOW. **(and if you believe other people should update be like me, and not a hypocrite and complain in an update **; )** )


	27. Missing you: K

Again, not dead. I promise.

Umm...Just to let you know, Mokuba knows absolutely nothing in this drabble about Seto and Katsuya's actual relationship.

BTW I know this sucks, but I felt a physical need to post _something._

* * *

**Missing You: K  
**

It had been a month since Katsuya had gone to America to visit his sister and things were quiet besides Seto's grumbling that had turned for the worse half way through the trip. Still in Domino and bored out of his scull he decided a little well place money would supply amusement as well as a few other things.

So one night two days before Katsuya's return he paid whoever willing in his company to put cheap, printer paper posters up and keep their mouths shut about it. He wasn't going to put any information of who put it up except a well place key word.**  
**

**Missing Mutt**

_there was a picture of Katsuya beneath the "Missing Mutt" text_**  
**

**Reward If Found**

**.-.-.-.-.  
**

Seto smiled at the pounding on his door. Getting up and being passed by Mokuba, who had been expecting friends, to get to the door he heard his brother's delighted scream, "JOU!" He quickened his steps to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

Katsuya smiled as he spotted Seto and held up a poster with his picture on it. He looked at Seto as the CEO continued to approach. "I've come t' turn myself in and get a reward."

Mokuba laughed at the poster before he opened his mouth to innocently explain that it was a joke because Seto was bored with not having anyone to fight with when Seto reached them and grabbed Katsuya chin.

"I've got a good reward for you."

Mokuba shut his mouth, shocked.

"Oh really, what is it?"

Seto smirked and leaned in a little, "Let me show you."

And he gave the blonde a well placed kiss on the lips.


End file.
